Conociendo a Elsa Morgan
by Vinter Stjerne
Summary: - Ella lo hizo. – Dijo Anna ligeramente irritada. - Elsa Morgan mató a sus padres. – Prosiguió con total seguridad la detective Cohen, casi orgullosa de su hallazgo; el único problema de su acusación es que no tenía evidencias para respaldar su teoría. [ Crimen/Luther AU - Dark!Elsanna / AnnaxOC ]
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia está basada en la serie televisiva **Luther **(Al menos lo estará durante algunos capítulos y me daré la libertad de algunos cambios en el futuro.). Es menester saber que esta historia no tiene ningún propósito moral y blah blah.

Los personajes son de Disney y la idea de BBC. No genero ningún tipo de ganancia económica al escribir esto. Mis únicas intenciones son las de entretener tanto al público, como a mí.

Esto es más que nada una ''tertulia'' escrita, muy diferente a lo que usualmente escribo pues... bueno, lo he basado en una serie (o parte de un episodio de una serie.).

¡Saludos!

**Conociendo a Elsa Morgan.**

**Parte I.**

**-Capítulo 1-**

Anna Cohen, una detective capaz de caminar sobre la delicada línea que separaba a la justicia del crimen, se encontraba revisando algunos archivos que tenía en sus manos. Era un 15 de Noviembre, a las siete y cuarto de la mañana cuando recibió la llamada; era hora de regresar al trabajo, luego de meses de suspensión por desacato.

Aun cuando ese era un recordatorio de su error, también era una segunda oportunidad para resurgir como una mujer nueva; era su oportunidad de arreglar su vida.

Se colocó un par de pantalones negros, zapatos oscuros y bien pulidos; arremangó su camisa manga larga blanca, y tomó un bléiser negro para combinar. Luego arregló su cabello pelirrojo en una cola de caballo, y tomando un maletín marrón entre sus manos salió del horrendo apartamento.

Llamó al ascensor varias veces, presionando de forma incesante el botón, sin darse cuenta del cartelito que colgaba frente a las puertas metálicas de éste. ''Dañado. '' Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño; ése era otro de los problemas de vivir en una de las zonas más baratas de la ciudad.

- Basura. – Dijo mientras pateaba fuertemente las puertas metálicas del ascensor, dejando una pequeña y casi imperceptible abolladura en éstas; y dándose la vuelta, se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras. Era un alivio que viviese en un piso 4. El sueldo que ganaba apenas podía costearle un apartamento de mala muerte, y la gasolina de su pequeño y viejo coche beige; el cual parecía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

Cuando salió del terrible edificio, se encontró con su fiel y rubio amigo, Kristoff; quien se encontraba recostado, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho, contra un carro negro policiaco. Su sonrisa parecía no querer abandonar su rostro, pues se iluminó aún más al ver a su mejor amiga.

- Cuanto tiempo, Annita. – Le comentó éste mientras le extendía su mano derecha, esperando a que ella se la estrechase. - ¿Tres meses? – Preguntó.

- Cuatro. – Respondió feliz de encontrarse con él; aunque un tanto fastidiada de sus bromas, no había pasado un solo día en el que ellos no hubiesen conversado durante esos cuatro meses. – Vamos, pues. – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo amigablemente. – Es hora de regresar al trabajo.

- Antes… ¿Has sabido algo de Bella? – Preguntó Kristoff, tratando de entender aquella extraña separación entre sus dos amigas.

- No… es- hemos terminamos oficialmente. – Le respondió secamente Anna, mientras tartamudeaba ligeramente. – No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Y entrando apresuradamente en el puesto del copiloto, se dispuso a adecuarse a todo otra vez; había extrañado su trabajo.

Kristoff condujo en silencio, y sólo casualmente explicándole a su acompañante los detalles del caso. Durante el viaje había aprendido algunas cosas importantes; había sido el homicidio de una pareja de más de 50 años de edad, sus cuerpos habían sido descubiertos por la hija de la pareja, y no pudo ser encontrada el arma homicida.

Fue un viaje de alrededor 30 minutos;llegaron a las 12:25 del día, específicamente. Indudablemente, lo primero que notaron fue la cantidad de bandas amarillentas con rayas negras que cubrían la casa, además de las dos patrullas extra que se encontraban estacionadas en la entrada; algunos de los policías -por no decir todos- se encontraban fuera de ésta, como si temiesen que hubiese alguien todavía adentro, lo cual sonaba ridículo; incluso la testigo había sido evacuada cuanto antes.

No había nadie, ni nada... al menos, no vivo.

Los Morgan vivían fuera de los suburbios, en una casa campestre, muy bien cuidada y relativamente grande. Cuando entró a la casa, con Kristoff a su lado, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a las habitaciones del piso de arriba, donde se le había informado que los crímenes habían sido llevados a cabo.

Subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras, tratando de evitar dañar cualquier tipo de evidencia.

- Habitaciones separadas; camas separadas. – Comentó Anna. Mientras observaba a la mujer quien estaba acostada en la cama, con un vaso de agua derramado ligeramente sostenido en las manos, y un tiro en la cabeza, justo entre los ojos. No había ninguna arma cerca. – No era un matrimonio feliz, pero no fue un asesinato pasional, ambos parecen haber sido tomados por sorpresa. – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la otra; sus pasos seguían siendo completamente cuidadosos.

Al entrar a un supuesto estudio, se acercó a la otra víctima, y detalló el cuerpo del hombre, quien se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo, con una gran herida en la nuca. Anna se aproximó al cuerpo del hombre, y arrodillándose, tomó en cuenta de que el suelo se encontraba ligeramente húmedo.

- El suelo está húmedo, posiblemente el asesino intentó lavar la evidencia. – Agregó Anna. - Tampoco hay muestras de intentos de… violación sexual. - Comentó mientras se erguía en sus dos piernas, y notando algo extraño, se preguntó en voz alta algunas cosas. - ¿Hace calor aquí, no? - Soltó como si nada. - ¿Tiene la casa algún calefactor? - Preguntó sabiendo que aun ninguno de los presentes se había percatado del cambio.

Uno se encogió de hombros mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta electrónica.

- No es algo importante. - Musitó uno suavemente, casi para que la detective no lo pudiese escuchar; mientras seguía fotografiando la escena del crimen.

Durante unos segundos el silencio creció descomunalmente, se podía casi escuchar las neuronas trabajando en sus cabezas.

- En el caso de la mujer, parece haber sido perforada por una bala de 33 milímetros. – Pero luego señaló ligeramente al hombre. - Pero él parece haber sido asesinado por un cuchillo. – Comentó Kristoff mientras observaba las heridas. - Cualquiera pensaría que alguien dejaría el arma homicida al lado del cuerpo de alguno, para evitar las sospechas… el modus operandi es, diferente. Definitivamente el asesino sabía lo que hacía. – Agregó.

La pelirroja desvió su mirada de nuevo al suelo, la humedad lo hacía resplandecer. _  
><em>

Lo más difícil del caso sería conseguir un culpable, habiendo sido éste tan perfectamente planeado.

**15:30 - Estación de Policía**

La detective Anna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la estación con unas carpetas bajo el brazo, dirigiéndose hacia una de las salas de interrogación; en la cual se encontraba la hija de la pareja, y único testigo.

_Elsa Morgan. _Decía en los archivos; era un joven genio que se había graduado de Oxford a los 18 años de edad; cosa que había sorprendido a Anna sobremanera.

Empujó suavemente la puerta donde estaba la mujer esperándole, y apenas entró se encontró con un rostro precioso, ojos azules e hinchados por el llanto, labios rojizos y ligeramente gruesos, y una nariz delicada. La piel de la mujer era blanca, y sus mejillas se veían ligeramente tintadas en rosado, al igual que su nariz.

Sus piernas estaban al descubierto, todavía vistiendo el vestido azul que tenía puesto cuando fue llevada a la estación, lo único que la protegía del inclemente aire acondicionado, era una chaqueta que posiblemente algún policía le había prestado.

La joven dama levantó los ojos suavemente, para mirar el rostro del policía que le iba a interrogar, y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer en vez de a un hombre.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Morgan. – Anna se encontraba caminando hacia el testigo, sus pasos eran firmes pero para nada hostiles.

- Llámeme Elsa, por favor. – Comentó la mujer; su melodiosa voz parecía música reverberante.

- Bien, Elsa. Yo soy Anna Cohen, la detective encargada de su caso. ¿Puedo? – Preguntó señalando la silla ligeramente torcida que se encontraba en frente de la testigo. La rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza, casi sin mirarle. - Me imagino que está exhausta. – Agregó tomando asiento.

Los ojos de Anna no podían evitar mirar hacia las piernas de su interlocutora; pero calmándose a sí misma, subió su mirada hasta el rostro de la rubia, en un intento de evitar hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que seguramente estaba.

- Nunca había estado más cansada en mi vida. – Comentó suavemente la rubia, tratando de oprimir algunos sollozos, mientras se restregaba los ojos con la eminencia tenar de su mano derecha.

- Es el estrés de la situación, nuestro cuerpo reacciona de esa manera. – Le respondió Anna, mientras le dirigía una mirada empática a la mujer en el vestido. - ¿Quiere agua, café, té? – Preguntó amablemente la pelirroja, mientras colocaba las carpetas encima de la mesa; habiéndose olvidado de ellas por un instante.

Elsa simplemente negó con la cabeza, para luego bajarla suavemente. Más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, mientras hacía un pequeño puchero inconsciente, lleno de inocencia.

- Bien, yo sé que te debes estar sintiendo terrible, pero te aseguro que encontraremos al culpable. – Le aseguró, casi deseando poder tomar su mano para consolarla. - Te haré una serie de preguntas, es por puro protocolo. ¿Vale? – Le comentó, mientras trataba de calmar a la joven mujer.

La mujer de cabellos rubios bajó la cabeza y asintió suavemente; mostrando su lado más tierno y vulnerable.

- ¿Conocía a alguien quien pudiese haber querido hacerle daño a sus padres? ¿Algún sospechoso? – Preguntó suavemente.

- No, por más que trato, no puedo entender la razón del crimen. Mi madre… oh, mi madre. – Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. – Ella era una mujer maravillosa, no se metía en problemas con nadie. Y mi padre, era amable, y bueno. No entiendo porque alguien les haría daño. – Continuó diciendo con su delicada voz.

- Verás, Elsa. Éste fue un crimen muy singular, no hubo muestras de robo, ni – perdona – abuso sexual. Estos crímenes no suceden aleatoriamente, y siempre hay algún motivo. Por eso necesito que pienses bien; algo que hayan dicho tus padres, problemas maritales o económicos.

- Es que no hago más nada que pensar, y pensar, y pensar… y no hay nada, nada que lo pueda explicar. – Dijo mirando a Anna con sus grandes ojos, cansados, tristes y llenos de dolor. – Lo siento. – Dijo luego bajando la mirada.

La pelirroja la observó suavemente, tratando de decirle con la mirada que todo estaría bien; y en aquél silencio se quedaron durante algunos minutos, Anna dejando que Elsa se calmara para continuar.

Pero estaba tan cansada; que Anna trató de tragarse un bostezo, pero no pudo, y terminó soltándolo a gran escala.

- Disculpa. Ha sido un día largo. – Comentó tapándose la boca; tratando de calmar otro bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

- En serio, entiendo. Debes estar exhausta. – Respondió Elsa, su voz denotaba una ligera molestia, tal vez vejación.

Y fue en aquél momento cuando Anna comprendió algo, y ese algo se reflejó en sus ojos; cosa que observó Elsa, pues ella también lo sintió. Algo entre ellas había cambiado. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, y Anna no pudo localizar el dolor que había visto antes en aquellas orbes azules.

- ¿Quizá quiera tomar un café? – Preguntó tentativamente la pelirroja, mientras miraba el rostro de la rubia con cautela.

- Agua estaría bien. – Elsa le respondió, sin dejar de observarle a los ojos. Parecía otra persona, al menos en comparación con el miserable individuo que se encontraba frente a ella no hacía más de unos minutos atrás.

Entonces Anna se levantó de la silla, y tomando la carpeta con los archivos, salió de la habitación; no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada a la señorita Morgan.

-0-0-0-

Caminando rápidamente, Anna llegó a las oficinas, donde varios policías monitoreaban a los sospechosos, criminales y testigos; Kristoff era parte de ellos, y como tal, ella tuvo que acercarse rápidamente a su lado para comentarle de su hallazgo.

- ¿Anna? – Preguntó dubitativamente el rubio. - ¿Qu- Intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

- Ella lo hizo. – Anna dijo ligeramente irritada.

- ¿Ella, quién? – Una voz a sus espaldas preguntó; y al voltearse, Anna reconoció inmediatamente a Sven Orwell, conocido también como _el gran jefe_, por lo alto que era.

- Elsa Morgan mató a sus padres. – Respondió Anna con total seguridad, casi orgullosa de su hallazgo.

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – Inquirió Sven, mientras Kristoff miraba fijamente a Anna.

- No… - Respondió Anna apenada.

- Repite eso, sonó lindo. – Se burló el jefe del departamento; y el rubio amigo de la detective soltó un bufido, acción que provocó que tanto la pelirroja como el jefe volteasen a verle, mientras él blondo solamente se encogía de hombros.

La mujer simplemente ignoró aquello, y señaló la pantalla, casi clavando su dedo en ella.

- No bromeo. Miren… regresa el vídeo unos minutos atrás, ¿ven? – Comentó y preguntó. – Cuando bostecé, ¿pueden ver la forma en que su rostro ignora la situación? Una persona empática, bostezaría cuando otro bosteza, incluso el simple hecho de hablar sobre los bostezos hace a las personas bostezar. No tiene empatía, es una sociópata. – Concluyó.

Sven tuvo que reprimir un bostezo que amenazaba con dejar su boca, mientras Kristoff sentía la imperiosa necesidad de bostezar también.

- Eso no significa nada, no son pruebas tangibles. Un bostezo no es fungible en relación a evidencia palpable. Y aun siendo una sociópata, dado el hecho de que lo fuese, no es una prueba. ¿No se te pasó por la mente que puede ser el shock de la situación? – Preguntó Sven, mientras observaba entre Anna y la pantalla.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Si fue ella por qué no ha inculpado a nadie más? - Preguntó Kristoff. - Eso... ¿eso no nos está diciendo que ella no lo hizo? - Infirió el blondo.

- No culpa a nadie, porque no quiere que nadie más se lleve el crédito de la acción. - Le respondió la detective. - Estoy segura de que está orgullosa del crimen. - Prosiguió la pelirroja.

Anna suspiró pesadamente, para luego continuar hablando.

- Sé que no es prueba suficiente, pero… tal vez pueda hacerle confesar. – Prometió ésta.

- Honestamente, Anna, no creo que ella haya sido. – Comenzó a decir Sven. - Mírala solamente, parece una niña perdida. – Le comentó suavemente, pensando implausible la idea de que tan dulce mujer fuese mala.

- Es una excelente actriz. – Comentó, y luego señaló a la pantalla. - Miren el cambio en su comportamiento. Fue muy sutil; una parte de ella se sentía enojada de que yo mostrara muestras de _aburrimiento_ en su presencia_. _– Comentó Anna, aunque sabía que los bostezos nada tenían que ver con el aburrimiento, pero el punto era que así eran éstos vistos en la sociedad.

_Y a Elsa Morgan le enojaba ser aburrida. _

-0-0-0-

Al regresar, Anna se sentó en la misma silla, y entregándole un vaso plástico con agua a la rubia, y esperó a que la susodicha comenzara a beber para proseguir con el interrogatorio.

- Entonces, Elsa. ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Es la temperatura del agua de tu agrado? – Inquirió la detective, observándola atentamente.

- Estoy bien, gracias. – Comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

- Veo que te graduaste a los 18 años… ¿una astrofísica? Vaya, ¿hace cuánto? ¿3 o 4 años? – Siguió preguntando Anna, buscando agrandar lo más posible el ego de la rubia en frente a ella.

- 3 años. – Volvió a tomar un sorbo de agua. - Me especialicé en agujeros negros. – Culminó con indiferencia la sospechosa.

- ¡Ah! Los agujeros negros, sin duda un tema interesante. No los podemos ver como tal, pero sabemos que están ahí; sin duda son algo especial, no se comportan de la forma en que esperaríamos que se comportaran; siendo parte de este universo y todo eso. ¿No crees? – Divagó Anna, viendo que no estaba llegando a ningún lugar con la bella mujer.

Elsa la observaba divertida.

- No los podemos ver, pero podemos inferir su existencia por los efectos gravitatorios que ejercen sobre la luz. ¿Veo que alguien ha hecho su tarea? – Le dedicó una sonrisa la rubia, mientras observaba por entre sus largas pestañas negras, y lánguidos ojos, a la detective.

- Que puedo decir, es un tema fascinante. Pero no soy yo quien es prácticamente un genio. – Agregó suavemente la pelirroja, casi guiñándole un ojo en transcurso.

- ¿Prácticamente? – Su voz sonaba juguetonamente enojada.

Se miraron momentáneamente; mientras Elsa levantaba lentamente una de sus cejas, y miraba de forma coqueta a Anna; quien trató de no estremecerse ante tal mirada inquisitiva. En el ambiente se podía sentir un aire de atracción casi magnética entre ambas.

- Debió haber sido difícil; ser la más inteligente de la familia. Crecer sin amigos, ser la más joven de la universidad, no tener novios. ¿Me equivoco? – Anna intentaba colocar el dedo sobre alguna herida emocional que pudiese tener la rubia; tratando de sonar indiferente ante sus preguntas y divagaciones.

Elsa volvió a enarcar una ceja, como si estuviese divertida ante los intentos de la mujer para hacerla enojar.

- Esa es una gran presunción; yo maduré bastante joven… en muchas formas. – Comentó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la detective; quien entendió el mensaje escondido ante tal sugestión.

- ¿Conoces la Lex parsimoniae? – Preguntó Anna, su voz sonaba ronca; como si se hubiese quedado sin aire en sus pulmones.

- ''Entre varias hipótesis similares, la explicación más simple y con menos variables es siempre la mejor.'' – Citó casi literalmente la joven genio.

- Exactamente, Elsa. Eso me dice que la única persona que estuvo en la casa de tus padres hoy, fuiste tú. – Concluyó.

- A-ah… no veo cómo es posible llegar a esa conclusión. – Respondió la sospechosa, y por un instante la embargó la sorpresa, pero su rostro regresó a ser tan impasible como siempre en cuestión de segundos.

- No hubo evidencia de otro intruso. – Contraatacó verbalmente la detective.

- Pero… la ausencia de evidencia, no es evidencia de ausencia. – Ese argumento hizo que Anna se mordiese la mejilla derecha cuando apretó fuertemente la mandíbula; sintiendo el delicado sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, tratando de verse más autoritaria.

- Bueno… tal vez me fui un poco. – Comentó Anna en voz baja, sus ojos no dejaban a los de la rubia. – Pero no me fui muy lejos.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreírle a la mujer que tenía en frente.

- ¿No? Pues Anna, ¿puedo llamarte, Anna? Yo no los maté. – Le dijo suavemente. Sus ojos seguían plasmados en los de su acompañante, ligeramente pestañeando de vez en cuando.

- ¿Puedes probarlo? - Inquirió violentamente la detective.

Elsa soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar aquello; mientras pestañeaba lentamente.

- No puedes probar un negativo. En general tú no puedes probar la _ausencia_ de algo, tienes que probar su _existencia_. – Le dijo como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña. Luego levantó una de sus oscuras y hermosas cejas para remarcar lo que había dicho.

Y tenía razón; pues ¿cómo se puede probar la inexistencia de algo? Simplemente no se puede.

- Uno puede probar la inocencia de alguien; y la inocencia es la ausencia de culpa. – Le intentó recordar Anna; o mejor dicho, intentó razonar.

Cosa que divirtió a la sospechosa.

- No puedes probarlo realmente, pero puedes reafirmar la inocencia de algún individuo cuando no se halla evidencia en su contra. Si me quieres inculpar, tienes que demostrar _cómo _y_ cuándo_. – Le volvió a guiñar el ojo a la detective, su coqueteo era casi palpable.

Anna la observó disimuladamente sorprendida.

- Y seguramente, no voy a poder demostrarlo… - Agregó Anna, mirando casi sin pestañear a su contraparte.

_Hazle pensar que está en control._ Pensó la pelirroja. _Hazle pensar que lo sabe todo._

Elsa elevó el vaso de agua hasta sus labios, para tomar otro sorbo.

- Puedes intentarlo. – Respondió la rubia, mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior intentando limpiar algunas gotas de agua que se habían prendido a su piel.

Anna sintió su piel erizarse ante aquel espectáculo.

- Pues es claro que no podré. Usted… tú no interactúas con las cosas como uno supondría –mejor dicho – esperaría que actuases; eres como los agujeros negros, o incluso la física cuántica, un misterio para mí. Todo en ti denota una cierta… ausencia. – Le comentó Anna en un susurro, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Elsa.

- ¿Estás tratando de enamorarme, detective? – Le respondió en un susurro también la rubia.

- No sería tan tonta como para hacer eso. Pero he aquí el dilema, Elsa, por los momentos puedes disfrutar de lo inteligente, y brillante que eres, pero todas las personas cometen errores. No existe el crimen perfecto. – Agregó Anna, tratando de sonar condescendiente.

- Estás basando eso en datos extrapolados. ¿No te has preguntado si sólo atrapas a las personas que se equivocan? Siendo así el caso, ¿no cambia eso el resultado de tu hipótesis? – Preguntó Elsa suavemente, como si no le hubiese molestado en lo más mínimo lo que había dicho la mujer frente a ella.

- Tal vez. – Comentó Anna, y tomó un suspiro hondo. - Pero el caso es que los criminales nunca son tan inteligentes como ellos creen que son.

- Entonces debe ser aburrido para ti… siendo tú tan brillante. – Comentó honestamente la rubia; mientras sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en una guerra de miradas.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó la detective, siguiéndole el juego a la sospechosa, quien solamente le sonrió.

Un pequeño sonido al otro lado de la puerta la desconcentró sobremanera, y entonces parándose lentamente de su asiento, Anna tomó los archivos bajo su brazo derecho otra vez, y salió por la puerta; caminando también, lentamente.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerle confesar el crimen, sin verse tan desesperada por hacerlo.

-0-0-0-

Sven se encontraba esperando por ella al otro lado de la puerta; su corbata y traje lucían impecables, aún bajo el terrible día que llevaban en la estación.

- No podemos retenerla más… no tenemos evidencias para retenerla más de lo estrictamente necesario. – Le comentó su superior; mientras Anna luchó para evitar que un sonido de decepción saliese de su boca.

- Sólo necesito una hora más… - Rogó suavemente Anna.

- Ya fue suficiente tortura para ella con la muerte de sus padres como para que venga un policía a retenerla sin razón alguna. – Le recriminó su superior, quien la observaba como si le estuviese hablando a su hija.

- ¿Aun cuando sepamos que es culpable? – Insistió la detective, tratando de convencerle.

- Sin evidencia no podemos hacer nada; además, esto dañaría nuestra reputación. – Le respondió Sven de forma estricta, antes de marcharse a su oficina.

Anna no pudo evitar el gruñido que escapó de su garganta; y se suponía que ella era una adulta; pero a veces no podía evitar algunas cosas.

-0-0-0-

Para cuando Anna regresó, la rubia estaba _jugando_ con algunos papeles que había sobre la mesa, y observándola desde la puerta, decidió carraspear. _Que inocente se ve. _Pensó cruelmente.

- Eres libre de irte. – Comentó secamente Anna, abriendo la puerta de par en par para que la rubia pudiese salir.

- ¿Tan pronto? Estaba disfrutando de la charla, detective. – Comentó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y se detuvo justo en frente de la pelirroja, acercándose a ella casi de una forma increíblemente intima. – Que caballerosidad. – Agregó mordazmente.

- Yo también disfruté la charla. – Le respondió la detective mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la señorita Morgan, creyendo que estaba siendo discreta.

- Eres… muy interesante, Anna. – Le dijo en un susurro. – Lástima que no pueda conservarte. – Y se sintió casi como si no hubiese estado en aquél lugar jamás, pues intentó salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás; dejando a una pelirroja mordiéndose la lengua en mortificación.

_Es simplemente… atrayente. _Pensó Anna.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese retirarse, la pelirroja la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia ella.

- Eso no significa que estarás totalmente libre… iré a por ti. – Le comentó en voz baja, como si le estuviese susurrando.

- No esperaría menos de ti. – Le respondió la rubia, librándose del fuerte agarre de la pelirroja; sabiendo que no podía decir o hacer más nada por la posibilidad de estar siendo grabada, lo mejor sería jugar el rol de sumisa. – Si me disculpa, detective.

Anna simplemente estaba segura de que se volvería a encontrar con aquella mujer, y también estaba segura, de que ella sería la única que la colocaría tras las celdas.

_Porque creo en la justicia. _Pensó sardónicamente, mientras se mordía la lengua otra vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

Definitivamente, lo continué. ¡Gracias por los comentarios, chicos y chicas! Realmente me motivan a continuar. (Disculpen por la tardanza, pero estoy en las últimas semanas de clases y todo parece, como, ¡más rápido y pesado!) Regresando al tema, espero que disfruten éste capítulo.

(Aunque no se lo crean, sigo en el primer episodio de esa serie, jajaja! Pero he hecho cambios en general. Será genial para cuando ambos personajes se conozcan más.)

**-Capítulo 2-**

En la morgue, varios médicos forenses se encontraban revisando los cadáveres para los cuales tenían que emitir reportes completos. Entre esos cadáveres había una pareja, los Morgan; quienes hasta los momentos habían sido un misterio de pies a cabeza.

- Doctora Stevenson, mire esto. – Le comentó uno de los pasantes a la forense, mientras señalaba las heridas en el cuello del señor Morgan. – Lo mataron con algún metal muy caliente, los bordes de la herida, y parte de la piel en la hendidura de ésta, se encuentran ligeramente quemados. – Agregó el hombre quien estaba observando los tejidos del cadáver con un microscopio, en busca de evidencia. Pero lo único que encontró, fue un misterio.

La doctora se quedó pensativa durante un momento antes de hablar; el hombre no era el único que había conseguido un acertijo por resolver; y acercándose hasta el microscopio una ola de realización la ahogó.

- Interesante. – Dijo fríamente, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. - La mujer presenta lo mismo; hay quemaduras leves las cuales siguen el mismo patrón alrededor de la herida en donde recibió el impacto de bala. Lo cual es normal, pero… son las mismas marcas, la misma quemada. –Comentó la mujer.

Tomando un par de pinzas quirúrgicas, se dispuso a conseguir la bala; tal vez el hombre había sido asesinado por el mismo tipo de bala, o tal vez…

- El problema es que la bala no está. – Comentó para sí misma la mujer mientras miraba anonadada el lugar donde se supondría que estaría el objeto cilíndrico de metal.

-0-0-0-

Elsa Morgan usualmente se premiaba de lo maravillosa que era su mente; su capacidad para pensar y deducir, para crear y destruir. Su capacidad para ocultarse entre grandes máscaras figurativas, pero a la vez, su capacidad para no cargar el peso de sus acciones sobre sus frágiles hombros.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de un coche policíaco; la estaban llevando a su residencia, y según ella, era lo mínimo que podían hacer luego de haberla retenido durante horas en un –según sus palabras- congelador depresivo. La rubia platinada aún tenía puesta la chaqueta que un _don nadie_ le había prestado, sin duda no tenía intenciones de devolverla; era como otro trofeo más para su colección.

A medida que el automóvil se movía, podía ver la ciudad pasando frente a ella, como si se tratase de una película, algo ajeno a su persona. Los edificios parecían mezclarse unos con los otros al igual que las personas quienes parecían pinturas derramadas sobre el cuadro de una ciudad; las luces de ésta se reflejaban en su rostro y como si reverberaran en sus orbes azules, mientras que cerraba sus ojos lentamente para descansar un poco. Había sido, después de todo, un largo día.

_Anna es un personaje interesante._ Pensó al recordar los eventos del día, meditando sobre la divertida charla que llevó a cabo con la pelirroja, quien parecía ser la única persona capaz de entablar una conversación inteligente con ella. Y abriendo sus ojos, decidió ver su reflejo en las ventanas del coche.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, se iba acercando más y más a su hogar; pronto estaría en la seguridad de su guarida. _No será la última vez que le vea. _Se mordió el labio, mientras regresaba a sus pensamientos sobre el universo, lo basto y cruel que podía ser; y lo mucho que esa definición se adecuaba a la naturaleza humana.

-0-0-0-

Pasando las manos por sus cabellos rojizos, Anna Cohen entregó el informe del día; y tomando su bléiser el cual estaba reposado sobre el espaldar de su silla, salió de la oficina lo más rápido posible. Quería entregarle a Bella los papeles de divorcio.

Le parecía deprimente que luego de cuatro años de matrimonio, todas las cosas se hubiesen ido por el excusado; y ella aun no comprendía el porqué. Hubo una vez donde todo lo que había entre ellas había sido amor; pero el amor solo no puede alimentar a una relación por siempre.

Al segundo año de matrimonio las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, Anna había sido ascendida de su puesto y tenía que pasar más tiempo en la oficina, descuidando a su esposa. Pero tal vez no fue sino hasta que los rumores en contra de la pelirroja comenzaron a aparecer en los periódicos, que la relación se terminó oficialmente; en otras palabras, Anna no era la oficial de policía, o detective ideal en todos los sentidos. La relación comenzó a desmoronarse hasta llegar al punto de que ninguna de las dos mujeres podía verle el rostro a la otra, sin sentir como un rictus de nostalgia y dolor cruzaba sus facciones.

Los pasos de Anna eran apresurados, largos y torpes. Sus intenciones tachaban lo sospechoso, y la verdad era que su mente le pedía a gritos escapar de aquel confín policíaco. Honestamente, jamás le había gustado; prefería trabajar en las calles como detective antes que en una oficina, y como era su primer día, no hubo más incidencias que el caso de la señorita Morgan.

_Una dama interesante. _Pensó antes de poder detener el pensamiento, cosa que ocasionó que una mueca de desespero adornase sus facciones. _No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, es todo._ Pensó luego de darse cuenta de que aquella sociópata le había parecido intensamente interesante; pero no era como si fuese a admitirse a sí misma aquello.

Al mismo tiempo que recorría los pasillos en sus pasos largos y desenfrenados, trataba de despedirse grácilmente de sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras levantaba su mano – y maletín incluido – para despedirse con un ademán de manos.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida, colocó algunos archivos y carpetas entre sus dientes, para así poder buscar las llaves de su automóvil; llaves que no encontró; porque aquél día no se había llevado el coche al trabajo. Y maldiciendo entre dientes, buscó – y casi rezó – para encontrar dinero en sus bolsillos; necesitaría un taxi.

_Capaz le pueda pedir dinero a Bella… cuando le entregue los papeles. _Pensó mientras levantaba una mano, en la espera de algún taxi. _Se lo pagaría. _Agregó mentalmente. _Aunque… puede ser que sea mejor, que vaya a mi casa; se los puedo entregar mañana igualmente. ¿No? Aunque no quiero entregárselos._

Aquel día hubo un véspero y una noche gélida, al menos para no haber sido invierno todavía. La temperatura se encontraba alrededor de unos 3 grados centígrados sobre cero. Igualmente no era un fenómeno extraño, pues en aquella ciudad el ambiente siempre era frío; y rara vez cálido.

Bajo sus pies el pavimento brillaba tenuemente, iluminado por las farolas. Su mano seguía alzada, esperando a que alguna alma caritativa – a la cual tendría que pagarle igualmente – se parara para dejarla en su hogar.

Al cabo de unos minutos un taxi se detuvo en frente de ella, y bajando los vidrios ahumados del coche; se asomó la cabeza del conductor como signo o indicación de que ella debía acercarse a preguntar, o a indicar el destino; tomó sus artículos, y abrió la puerta trasera, adentrándose a éste.

-0-0-0-

Sus manos se encontraban firmemente agarrando el pomo de la puerta de su apartamento, girándolo en cámara lenta; como si esperase que alguien fuese a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento, pero sacando aquellos pensamientos paranoicos de su cerebro, entró a su casa.

Y luego de haber cerrado la puerta, se recostó sobre ésta; mientras observaba lo impecablemente perfecta que era la sala. En las paredes blancas del apartamento, habían colgados algunas imágenes sobre espacio exterior, agujeros negros, galaxias y planetas; frente a las grandes ventanas de cristal había un pequeño y elegante telescopio negro apuntando a las estrellas; pero en aquel lugar no había nada más que eso, mesas y muebles, pero ninguna foto familiar colgada en ningún lugar.

Separándose de la puerta, da varios pasos, como si fuera una felina, y se acerca a la mesa del comedor, colocando sobre ella aquella calurosa chaqueta.

Cómo amaba el vacío y la tranquilidad de su hogar. Especialmente el vacío, porque le recordaba a sí misma; le recordaba a aquel vacío que jamás la dejaba, pero que tampoco le perturbaba.

Bostezó. Estaba cansada, y caminando hacia su habitación, se despojó de las ropas, las colocó ordenadamente en la cesta de la ropa sucia, y apagando las luces, se acobijó en su cama.

Tal vez debió haberse bañado primero, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando; y ¿qué mejor que una buena noche de sueño?

-0-0-0-

En la ciudad, específicamente en una de las muchas casas delgadas y uniformes pertenecientes a aquellas urbanizaciones de alta alcurnia, vivía Bella Deveraux. Una escritora reconocida, y la ex-esposa de la detective Cohen.

Sus cabellos marrones contrataban con lo impecable del hogar, y lo único que delataba la existencia de un alma dentro de aquella casa, era el ruido de la tetera mezclado con el del televisor.

- Amor… - Comentó lánguidamente la mujer, al sentir un par de brazos rodearla. – Ahorita no, Anna puede llegar en cualquier momento… creo que deberías irte. – Le comentó mientras se volteaba en el abrazo para quedar frente a frente al hombre de sus sueños; un hombre Inglés de hermosos cabellos negros, y perfecta barba.

- ¿No le has dicho aún, mi vida? – Preguntó dulcemente él, mientras le abrazaba aún más fuertemente. – Tiene derecho a saber… - Agregó mientras besaba la nariz de la mujer de ojos achocolatados.

La castaña observo fijamente los verdes ojos del hombre, perdiéndose en ellos.

- Lo sé, mi amor. Pero… no – no he tenido el valor de hacerlo. – Comentó ella mientras trataba de despegarse del abrazo del fornido hombre. – Tienes que irte; prometo que le diré, pero no quiero que estés aquí para cuando eso suceda. ¿Sí, amor?

Y el pelinegro simplemente le dedico una sonrisa enamorada, feliz y contenta.

- Te amo… - Le dijo él muy bajito; y ella le sonrió feliz. – mucho. – Agregó mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta de la residencia.

Pero antes de que él se pudiese ir, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar incesantemente, al menos así le pareció; y casi sin quitar sus claros ojos de la figura de su amante, vio como ella tomaba el aparato entre sus dedos y contestaba. Él estaba muy enamorado, y le dolía en el alma tener que separarse de su futura mujer.

- ¿Aló? – La voz de la castaña rompió el silencio, que nadie se había dado cuenta que había conquistado todo el hogar. – Sí. Sí. Entiendo. – Prosiguió hablando la mujer, mientras que el hombre seguía observándole desde la puerta; casi teniendo un ataque de celos en su mente. _Igual, ella estuvo casada durante mucho tiempo con aquella Cohen. _– No, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. – Suspiró. – Adiós. – Agregó antes de colocar el teléfono en su puesto.

El pelinegro la miró con sus gruesas cejas levantadas, mientras le sonreía de medio lado.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó casi sin darse cuenta de que las palabras no que habían quedado en su mente.

- Anna no puede venir hoy… - Comentó la mujer mientras se acercaba al hombre, y lo halaba por el cuello de su camisa con una mano, mientras la otra cerraba la puerta que yacía entreabierta. – No hay necesidad de que te vayas, mi vida. – Lo besó pasionalmente; ella también se sentía enamorada de él.

Y no podía evitar sentirse sucia por todo, pero ya nada podía hacer; el amor la había tocado, y aquella vez fue de verdad.

Iba a ser una noche inmensamente larga.

-0-0-0-

Llegando a su apartamento de mala muerte, se le cayó el maletín mientras algunos documentos se ensuciaron en el acto. Maldijo en baja voz, y se arrodillo para recogerlos; fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban vigorosamente, y su respiración estaba descontrolada.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a la vida sin Bella; y aun cuando ya no le doliese como le dolió en un comienzo, aun esperaba poder hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, al menos así era en su imaginación.

Una segunda, y tal vez última oportunidad.

Abriendo la puerta de su horrorosamente pequeño apartamento, entró casi quitándose los zapatos sin desamarrarlos, y arrojando su bléiser contra la butaca de madera que estaba en la cocina; colocó los documentos manchados sobre tal mesa, y buscó en las gavetas algún vaso para llenar con alcohol.

Olvidar era menos doloroso que recordar; y la resaca demostró en muchas ocasiones ser menos dolorosa que el dolor pulsante y perenne en su corazón roto.

Sacó de una de las gavetas de licores un whiskey barato, y vertiéndolo en un vaso verde de plástico translucido, lo llevó a su boca, escanciando el fuerte y desagradable licor por su garganta; hizo lo mismo varias veces, hasta que comenzó a sentir los visibles efectos del alcohol en su sistema, se sentía feliz, se sentía triste, quería hablar, llorar; especialmente, quería a Bella de vuelta, y el alcohol la hacía valiente.

Mañana sería otro día; y para aquél momento se encargaría de tomar aspirinas para calmar la resaca que ella sabía que la iba a atacar; sólo que decidió obviarlo.

- Elsa Morgan, hmh. – Comentó en voz alta mientras pensaba sobre la enigmática personalidad de aquél individuo; y por un instante sintió como el alcohol dejaba su cuerpo, mientras la consciencia tomaba el mando de su cerebro; al menos por un breve instante.

_Siendo ella una sociópata, ¿cómo puede mantener en secreto su más grande éxito, el crimen perfecto? _Y con aquél pensamiento, se fue toda la racionalidad en su mente, alma y cuerpo; antes de desfallecer sobre la mesa del comedor; lo cual demostraría haber sido una de sus peores decisiones en un futuro, no tan lejano.

-0-0-0-

Estaba cansada, había dormido bien, pero poco.

Con la taza de café entre sus delicados dedos, Elsa se aproximaba hasta el sillón, tomando asiento frente a le televisión; era una compulsión de ella ver las noticias mundiales cada mañana, para enterarse de todo lo que pasase en el mundo, y tal vez, sólo tal vez para verse algún día en aquella pantalla; tal vez algún día las personas reconocerían su trabajo matemático y teórico; tal vez algún día ganaría un premio por aquellas hermosas torres geométricas que ningún arquitecto podía igualar.

En fin, era perfecta; sólo que los demás no lo sabían.

Un ligero resquemor la embargó por un segundo, y tan rápido como llegó tal extraño sentimiento, se fue; ella sentía, sólo que no como los demás. No; sus sentimientos eran superficiales, y poco necesarios en su vida; rara vez había perdido los estribos ante las situaciones que la enojaban. Ella no sentía, no sentía y ocultaba.

No había nada debajo de aquella máscara; estaba vacía; o al menos así creía ella, al menos, eso lo creían los demás.

_Estoy vacía_. Se repitió a sí misma, mientras tomaba un sorbo del café; y volteando a ver la hora en el gran reloj digital que colgaba en su pared, se percató de lo temprano que había despertado.

Eran las seis con veinticinco de la mañana.

Las noticias, a decir verdad, le estaban aburriendo; así que tomando el control del televisor, apagó la máquina. En su mente tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer, como averiguar más sobre la brillante detective que había conocido la noche anterior.

Se paró de su puesto, y se dirigió hasta la mesita donde se encontraba su laptop; era hora de ver al todo poderoso de Internet; quien lo sabía todo.

Escribió el nombre completo de la detective Anna Cohen, y esperó a que se abrieran las opciones para clicar sobre ellas; abrió los primeros artículos que encontró en el buscador; los cuales se encontraban ordenados por orden de importancia y no por la fecha.

_Anna Cohen: Detrás de la suspensión. _

Leyó el título del primer artículo, y Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír; la detective tenía sin duda un lado oscuro.

_Primer detective en contraer matrimonio homosexual. _

Eso llamó su atención; y leyendo el artículo consiguió el nombre de la supuesta esposa de la extraña detective. Bella Cohen (cuyo apellido de nacimiento era Deveraux); famosa escritora quién había estudiado humanidades en la universidad de Nottingham.

Colocando el nombre completo de la esposa de la detective en el buscador, encontró más información sobre ella; datos interesantes como sus libros más exitosos, y su profesión actual como jefa del departamento de Sociología de la misma universidad.

Pero dejando eso de lado, regresó al artículo anterior; el que trataba sobre su chica favorita.

_Veamos los desastres que has cometido. _Pensó mientras comenzaba a leer en voz baja; de vez en cuando paraba para sorber su café. _Es más interesante de lo que pensé. _Rezó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café.

-0-0-0-

Su cuello le dolía horrores; el haber despertado en una posición poco confortable encima de su mesa tal vez tendría algo que ver con eso, y su mal humor.

El dolor de cabeza no le dejaba en paz, y sin importar la cantidad de aspirinas que había consumido en el transcurso de día, éste no se iba; ya recordaba porque no bebía a menudo.

Un gruñido áspero se escapó de su boca, mientras tomaba sorbos de lo que parecía ser café viejo, en un pequeño restaurante de mala muerte; su vida no era para nada los cuentos de hadas que le solía contar su madre.

Se encontraba tan ensimismada consigo misma que apenas pudo percatarse de que la silla que se encontraba a su lado estaba siendo reacomodada, para que otra persona pudiese sentarse; para cuando volteó su rostro observó el pacífico semblante de su compañero, Hans. Sus cabellos rojizos, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la misma intensidad.

- Extraño a Bella… - Comentó muy bajito la mujer. - ¿No me dirás nada al respecto?

- ¿Quieres que diga algo? – Preguntó su joven colega, quien estaba llamando con la mano al mesero para que éste le trajese lo usual: café negro sin azúcar.

- No… - Respondió muy bajito la detective; quien se sentía una niña de nuevo.

El hombre se acercó con el café, y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras se retiraba sin emitir palabra alguna.

- Entonces, no hace falta que hablemos sobre el tema. – Dijo Hans mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza. - Me preocupé, ¿sabes? tu voz sonaba tan diferente cuando me llamaste que temí que algo te había sucedido. – Tomó un sorbo y luego colocó la taza sobre la mesa, de forma delicada.

- Lo siento. – Dijo sin pensar Anna, y tampoco lo sentía realmente.

- No, es comprensible. Mira, yo pago la siguiente serie de cafés, ¿te parece? – Le dijo divertido mientas le daba un codazo amistoso a su amiga.

Ahí estaba él, cumpliendo el papel de un mejor amigo, colega y casi hermano; y entre varias dosis de cafeína y charlas sobre nada en específico, salieron del pequeño restaurante con una amistad más fuerte, y un par de sonrisas en sus caras.

Al menos así fue hasta que Anna decidió cruzar a la izquierda.

- La comisaría es por este lado. – Le comentó divertido el hombre pelirrojo.

- ¿No has sentido jamás como el ritmo de una canción se queda estancado en tu cerebro? ¿Cuándo no puedes dejar de escuchar el ritmo, una y otra vez? – Preguntó de la nada la joven mujer de ojos verdosos.

- Eh, sí. – Respondió un confundido Hans. - Me ha pasado con Wind Him Up de Saga. Es brutal. – Agregó mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- ¿Ves? – Anna también carcajeó. - Entonces, yo me quedo, como, pensando: Ella es una sociópata, y todos los sociópatas tienen características narcisistas. Necesitan reconocimiento constante, necesitan exagerar sus logros de alguna manera. Mi duda es ¿cómo alguien como ella puede mantener en secreto su logro más grande? – Preguntó como si fuera una típica conversación callejera.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en Elsa Morgan? No deberías estar pensando sobre ella en estos momentos. – Le advirtió el joven detective; y buen amigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿En qué me sugieres que piense? ¿En Bella? – Le reprendió ella con su voz, casi dañada.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse, sabiendo que aquél día, ninguno de los dos iría al mismo lugar.

- No sé. En cosas normales, como ésa novela nueva que están pasando en el canal 10; en desayunar. Cosas así. – Comentó él, mientras se levantaba de hombros y miraba al vacío pensando que debió haber desayunado en el local.

- Es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, Hans. Luego de su maravilloso crimen, según creo yo, va a seguir cometiendo asesinatos; estoy segura de que hubo una razón por la cual mató a sus padres; y esa razón la va a motivar a hacerlo de nuevo, con otros. – Su voz se encontraba al borde de la manía, como si eso le emocionase sobremanera.

- Se paciente, Anna. Crea un caso. – Le aconsejó el pelirrojo sin darle mucha importancia, igual, no era su caso.

- ¿Es que no ves? No dejó evidencias para construir un caso. – Le contestó ella mientras miraba hacia el pavimento, y luego hacia sus zapatos, los cuales necesitarían ser pulidos nuevamente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces? – Preguntó Hans mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos, tratando de arreglarlos.

- Voy a darle lo que quiere, atención, cumplidos y adoración; y luego se lo quitaré. La haré enojar, para hacerla perder su equilibrio; para ver qué tan descuidada eso la hace. – Le respondió la detective Cohen con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hans simplemente la observó; sus labios temblaron en anticipación de la sonrisa que quería delatarle.

- Anna. – Comentó con una voz amigablemente amenazante, mientras se dejaba llevar por su sonrisa.

Ella le miró sin decir nada.

- No te dejes llevar por tu intuición. – Comentó él, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y se daba media vuelta para irse a trabajar.

Ella lo observó moverse; le sonrió aun cuando él no la pudiese ver, e irguió su espalda para seguir su camino con emoción hacia la incertidumbre.

-0-0-0-

Anna sabía bien donde vivía la rubia; igual, su dirección estaba inscrita en los registros; no tuvo más que ojear rápidamente su –recién adquirido- historial policíaco para memorizar su dirección; y _demonios_, vivía en una de las mejores partes de la ciudad.

_Posiblemente jamás le falla el ascensor. _Pensó ociosamente. Llevaba alrededor de cuarenta minutos esperando, y aun no tenía certeza de que fuese a encontrar a la mujer, posiblemente podría llamar a la casa de la señorita Morgan otra vez, pero nadie contestaba.

Se volteó con las intenciones de marcharse, y apenas lo hizo la vio caminando con un par de bolsas en su mano derecha; en plena gloria se hallaba casi frente a sus ojos la mismísima Elsa.

La mujer llevaba otro vestido, pero ésta vez era uno azur; el cual contrastaba con un cinturón blanco que la abrazaba desde la cintura; Anna no pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma y descubrir que ella simplemente vestía un uniforme a diario; un bléiser, camisa blanca y zapatos lustrosos.

- No quieren darme las cenizas de mis padres. – Comentó la mujer una vez que se hubo acercado lo suficiente a la detective; su voz no delataba ningún tipo de emoción; pero sus ojos denotaban el vacío inmenso que residía en su alma.

- Es protocolo, cuando esté cerrado el caso se te darán. – Le comentó Anna mientras se recostaba de una pared.

- Y eso, me parece increíblemente cruel. – Agregó con su voz aterciopelada, la rubia; luego suspiró suavemente.

- Cruel es matarlos en primer lugar. – Le respondió la pelirroja, mientras sentía como el viento despeinaba sus cabellos.

- Te ves cansada, Anna. ¿No dormiste? – Comentó Elsa mientras colocaba un par de mechones rubios detrás de su oreja, y elevando su mano izquierda, tocó la mejilla de la pelirroja. – Tienes ojeras. – Agregó como si Anna no supiera.

Anna no respondió, sólo sintió el calor que emanaba de la mano de la mujer en su mejilla.

- ¿Quisieras entrar a mi apartamento? – Le preguntó Elsa, cosa que Anna tomó como una oportunidad para conocerle más (no por ningún tipo de motivo escondido), de entender el misterio que era Elsa Morgan.

Caminaron en silencio, subieron en el ascensor (el cual funcionaba perfectamente) y siguieron su rumbo hasta llegar a una de las puertas; puerta que protegía la residencia de la mujer.

Luego de haber entrado, Elsa cerró la puerta de forma grácil.

La boca de la joven detective no podía estar más desencajada, sin duda la rubia tenía dinero; y buen gusto.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó Anna para cortar el silencio incomodo que había reinado en el lugar.

- Bien, me siento libre. – Le contestó la rubia mientras colocaba las bolsas con las compras sobre la mesa.

- Es bueno sentirse así. – Comentó suavemente la pelirroja mientras observaba cada uno de los lugares del apartamento, para luego dejar su mirada recorrer el cuerpo de la sospechosa. – Libre. – Concluyó.

- Anna, ¿estás gravando nuestra conversación? – Preguntó en un susurró la susodicha.

- ¿Importa?

- Quién sabe. – Susurró la rubia, su voz casi tocando lo dulce.

- No, sólo estamos tú y yo. – Le comentó Anna mientras se levantaba de hombros.

- ¿Entonces no estás aquí para interrogarme? – Prosiguió suavemente la mujer mientras caminaba hasta la ventana de la sala.

- Exactamente. – Anna seguía sin moverse del lugar.

- Estás mintiendo; no sabes cómo ocultar tus emociones. – Le dijo la rubia platinada, sin voltearse. – Tu voz suena diferente. – Agregó mientras se volteaba a ver a su huésped.

Ahí fue cuando se percató de que la mirada de Anna se encontraba prendida de una de las grandes fotografías que colgaban en las paredes de su apartamento.

- Es un agujero negro. Consume materia. La atrae, la destruye, y a veces la distorsiona. – Comentó Elsa mientras pegaba sus palmas la una contra la otra, y miraba de reojo a la pelirroja. - Cuando escuché eso por primera vez pensé: _Esa es la maldad en su estado más puro_. Algo que te atrae, te retiene, y te hace nada; te moldea a su gusto.

Anna se estremeció ante sus palabras; su voz sonaba dulcemente cruel.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No crees en la maldad? – Le preguntó Elsa al ver la falta de retroalimentación por parte de su contertulia.

- Tengo que creer en ella, la he visto. – Le respondió Anna mientras clavaba su mirada en la de su contraparte.

- ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de los ladrones y criminales? – Preguntó lentamente la mujer, remarcando cada palabra.

- Ellos, y otros como ellos. – La voz de Anna denotaba un ligero resquemor; la detective decidió que era momento de moverse, y caminó hasta el lugar donde Elsa había estado minutos antes, en la ventana.

- ¿Hablas de mí? – Preguntó sin inmutarse la rubia, mientras seguía con la mirada todos los pasos de la otra mujer.

- Puede ser. – Comentó Anna mientras se rascaba la barbilla. - ¿Los odiabas? – Preguntó Anna, casi como si fuera la pregunta menos importante entre todas.

- ¿A mis padres? – Cuestionó la rubia, y vio al detective asentir con la cabeza. – Sí. – Respondió mientras observaba la sorpresa en el rostro de la otra mujer. – Ellos me hacían sentir como un fenómeno; pero eso no significa que yo haya hecho nada. – Se defendió.

Anna gruñó, y luego tomó un suspiro lleno de aire, todo para contenerse de hablar; Elsa no pudo evitar la curiosidad, y decidió que era momento de preguntar la pregunta que más le intrigaba.

- ¿Cómo está tu esposa, Anna? – Elsa sacó de la nada el tema, y las manos que Anna tenía en la barbilla le temblaron durante un par de segundos.

- No tengo esposa. – Le comentó a la sospechosa, sin mirarle.

- Sé que sí tienes. ¿Cómo confiar en ti si me mientes tanto? – Le dijo divertida la científica.

- Me estoy divorciando; pero eso no es lo que vine a discutir contigo, Elsa. – En ese momento sí volteo a verle la cara a la señorita Morgan; las cejas en el rostro de Anna se encontraban casi emergiéndose en una.

- ¿Te dejó por alguna mujer guapa? ¿O por un hombre? – Insistió Elsa.

- Morgan.

- ¿Te duele? – Siguió insistiendo, tratando de hacerle a la detective lo que ella le había hecho la noche anterior.

- Elsa, tú no entiendes lo que significa el amor. No es tu culpa, al fin y al cabo. Sé que puedes reconocer los síntomas del amor, del enamoramiento; pero jamás lo entenderás. Porque eres incapaz. – Dijo Anna casi burlándose y sin sonreír, fingiendo que de verdad sentía pena por ella.

- ¿Entonces para qué viniste? ¿Por sexo? – Agregó agresivamente la rubia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

- No. – Respondió Anna tratando de contener la calma.

- Dime para qué, entonces. – El veneno se podía sentir en las palabras de Elsa Morgan; Anna sabía que estaba rompiendo la máscara de falsa seguridad de la mujer.

- Vine a decirte, rubia, que sé que tú lo hiciste, y que tarde o temprano encontraré la evidencia. – Le amenazó delicadamente; sin mostrar enojo.

- Si no encontraste nada en casa de mis padres… - Comenzó a hablar la mujer, pero fue cortada por Anna.

- Sé que te quedaste el arma.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – Preguntó Elsa, su voz sonaba inocente y dulce; peligrosamente dulce.

- Porque estás enferma, Elsa. No te puedes resistir a tus compulsiones, sé que necesitas un trofeo para mantener una idea de que tu logro realmente sucedió, necesitas algo que te recuerde que vales algo. – Agregó cruelmente la detective.

Elsa quiso dar un paso adelante, pero se contuvo grácilmente.

- Si eso fuera verdad, te haría las cosas más fáciles. Pero no, no es así. – Agregó suavemente Elsa, sin pestañear ni remover sus ojos de los de la otra mujer.

La tensión en el ambiente estaba creciendo considerablemente; Elsa sentía el enojo subiendo por su garganta, y Anna por primera vez en el día se sentía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa; había enojado a una mujer sin emociones.

- No fue tu culpa, en serio. Lo hiciste por una compulsión, porque necesitabas hacerlo, y esa necesidad es la que te va a arrastrar al fondo, Elsa. Tarde o temprano. – Le comentó mientras con sus dedos tocaba ligeramente la superficie de la mesa, haciendo un ruido insoportable.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Anna? Porque yo en tu lugar no lo haría. No me quieres ver triste, y mucho menos enojada. – Le contestó Elsa tragándose el enojo, tratando de sonar lo menos afectada posible.

- ¿Intentas asustarme? Ya que creo que lo haces porque te sientes amenazada, acorralada. Sabes que tengo razón, Elsa. – Le psicoanalizó la detective mientras le soltaba una sonrisita socarrona.

Cosa que no le agradó a la joven rubia.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Le preguntó Elsa entre dientes; mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la mujer.

- ¿Yo? Nadie. Pero te digo, puedo verte por quien realmente eres. Puedo ver a través de tu perfección, y observar el pleno desastre en tu mente; puedo observar lo débil que eres. Puedo ver como pierdes el control. – Anna no se movió de su puesto, dejando que la mujer se acercase; no iba a mostrar temor frente a ella.

Fue en aquél momento en que Elsa se detuvo y colocándose otra vez su máscara de impasibilidad, prosiguió con la tertulia.

- Vaya, que filosófica. – Se burló. - Dime, Anna. ¿Por qué te dejó tu esposa? ¿Fue porque te crees tan brillante? – Intentó preguntar cruelmente la mujer, mientras que miraba fijamente a la detective.

Anna aun cuando intentase negarlo, se vio afectada por tales palabras; y ligeramente molesta, se alejó de la mujer para ir hasta la puerta.

- Vendré a por ti. – Le dijo mientras se retiraba.

- No si yo voy por ti primero. – Le respondió estoicamente Elsa; su rostro no emitía ningún tipo de emociones, ni tampoco su voz.

Aun cuando se sentía enojada y amenazada; pero la preocupación rápidamente se esfumó de su mente cuando prendió el televisor; algo entretenido tenía que haber en aquella caja de plástico.

Ya la detective se había ido, y con ella el enojo. Luego se encargaría de hacerle ver quien entre las dos, es la más débil.

_Al final, para Elsa era más un reto que otra cosa; un juego sin reglas. _

-0-0-0-

Anna casi había olvidado que tenía que reunirse con su futura exesposa; realmente lo había olvidado, hasta que un mensaje de Kristoff le recordó todo.

_¿Eres ya una mujer libre?_

_Demonios_. Pensó mientras se apresuraba en busca de su pequeño cacharro. _¿Tengo los papeles? _Se preguntó entre el pánico de tener que regresar a su hogar en busca de unos documentos; pero luego recordó que sí los había tomado; estaban esperando por ella en su carro.

_¿Debería avisar o simplemente aparecer?_ Se preguntó mientras arrancaba el automóvil.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Necesito opiniones chicos, no tengo un Beta Reader que me ayude... por lo tanto una opinión, critica, sugerencias, o sus expectativas me pueden ayudar bastante. Pueden enviarme un mensaje privado o pueden dejarlo en un comentario. Como les sea mejor. **

_Advertencia: __Este capítulo contiene comportamientos erráticos que constan de amenazas y violencia física. Esta es una historia sumamente oscura que contiene matices de un romance conflictivo; muerte, y crimen. Repito, esta historia no tiene ningún propósito moral a la larga; es una cruel versión de la realidad._

PD: No, éste no el último capítulo; y sí, habrán muchísimas más interacciones a futuro entre ellas dos; apenas estamos comenzando con esto. No vayan a detestar a las chicas que todavía no comienza lo bueno. :) Por cierto, escribiré la historia en 3 partes (basándome en las temporadas que son cortas). Y también he decidido que publicaré al menos una vez por semana.

**-Capítulo 3-**

Las piernas de la detective apenas le alcanzaron para llegar a su coche antes de que el cielo decidiera que era tiempo para llover. Con su cabello ligeramente húmedo, y su bléiser brillante debido a las gotas de agua que se habían prendido a él, entró al cálido carro.

Anna detestaba la lluvia, y realmente cualquier ambiente que fuese relativamente frío. Su época de año favorita era el verano, donde poco llovía y poco frío hacía.

Pero no era el clima en donde su mente se encontraba vagando; no, era en el misterio que era aquella mujer, era en el destello lleno de malicia que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que sonreía, o cada vez que hablaba. Esa voz que prometía ser tan suave como la seda, pero a la vez peligrosa; una voz que prometía ser capaz de abrazar tu cuello hasta dejarte sin oxígeno.

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces tratando de alejar a la sospechosa de sus pensamientos, mientras encendía su decrépito automóvil; y mirando su reloj de muñeca, vio lo tarde que era.

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera, sorprendida por el tiempo que había perdido tanto esperando a la mujer, como en su compañía.

_Demonios. _Pensó mientras aceleraba; al parecer tendría que pasar por el trabajo primero. No podía perder más tiempo, posiblemente a la noche se tomaría uso minutos para entregarle los papeles a Bella; al final, su esposa también tenía un trabajo.

_¿Le debería llevar algo a Bella? ¿Chocolates? ¿Flores? Seguro que se alegrará. _Pensó la pelirroja, tratando de buscar una manera de recobrar de nuevo su vida pasada; de recobrar a quien consideró una vez el amor de su vida; pues una parte de ella sabía, o mejor dicho, pensaba que de aquella forma sería feliz.

Inconscientemente llegó hasta la comisaría, y estacionando su carro donde siempre lo hacía – al frente de ésta – se apresuró a llegar a su cubículo.

**-0-0-0-**

Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Anna le había visitado, dejando tras de sí un amargo sabor en la boca de la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraban mirando por encima las hojas de uno de sus libros favoritos, mientras mordisqueaba de forma distraía la parte redondeada de una aguja de tejer. Se había comprometido a aprender a tejer, pero se había dado cuenta lo aburrido que le era tejer y bordar; sin duda esa sería una de las actividades que jamás aprendería. Pero había decidido quedarse con las agujas, eran bastante útiles como distracciones.

Su mente no se encontraba en el libro; y una viciosa idea se había quedado atascada en su mente; una de esas idea que le podría costar más que unos meses en prisión. Pero ella lo sabía, sabía que si Anna se atrevía a amenazarle, ella tendría que encargarse del problema con sus propias manos.

Y colocando la aguja debajo de la manga derecha de su camisa, decidió que era hora de salir de la casa.

Tal vez Anna haya sido la única persona en entretenerla inmensamente, en entenderla en el plano intelectual, pero jamás se dejaría amenazar por alguien sin regresar el detalle.

En su mente sólo había una tarea para el futuro inmediato: visitar a Bella Deveraux.

Pero su visita no iba a ser en son de paz; no, para nada. Su idea era simplemente advertirle a esa mujer sobre los peligros de la calle, los peligros de estar casada con alguien quien podría tener muchos enemigos.

Tampoco es que Elsa Morgan fuese tonta; jamás en su vida aparecería en un lugar – amenazando a alguien – sin siquiera cambiar un poco su apariencia externa; y fue por eso que de camino a la Universidad de Nottingham, pasó también por una tienda de pelucas; pagando el artículo en efectivo y aclamando que no necesitaba una factura, a fin de cuentas, estaba apurada.

Era una de esas pelucas de cabello corto y negro, de las mismas que lucían relativamente reales aun cuando las miraras detalladamente. Unos lentes oscuros servirían para ocultar la parte más importante de su complexión, sus ojos únicos.

Todos aquellos accesorios habían quedado guardados en una bolsa plástica de un color opaco y blanco; hasta que llegó a los terrenos de la universidad, momento en el cual se metió en uno de esos baños grisáceos que sólo los valientes utilizan; y se arregló ahí, quitándose el maquillaje que la hacía lucir mayor –a pesar de ser una joven de 21 años-, y arregló su cabello en un moño para que la peluca cubriese la totalidad de su cabello; y colocándose inmediatamente aquellos baratos lentes de sol, salió del oloroso recinto siendo ''otra persona''.

Era hora de encontrar el departamento de sociología.

- Hora de conocerla. – Dijo en voz baja para sí misma, mientras apresuraba su paso hasta el largo edificio blanco, el cual parecía más un diminuto castillo moderno.

A veces, y sólo a veces, Elsa se preguntaba el porqué de sus acciones, el porqué de su extraña y nueva impulsividad; pero eso lo podía acreditar a los años que había pasado encerrada bajo la tutela de cientos de profesores, años en los cuales para navidad en vez de recibir muñecas recibía libros de cálculo avanzado; años en los que se le prohibió el calor y amor a menos que lograra demostrar algo matemáticamente - científicamente – fríamente. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba compensando por todos aquellos años donde su juventud y niñez se fueron por el caño.

No era tonta, ella sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal; pero no le importaba. Y cada paso que daba, adentrándose cada vez más en la jungla de cemento que era la antigua universidad, era un paso hasta la libertad; sin moral, sin temor, sin nada dentro de ella.

Honestamente, no sabía a donde se dirigía; y sintió un alivio terrible cuando pudo ver a uno de los hombres limpiando con esmero los vidrios de una de las ventanas.

- ¿Es por este camino el departamento de sociología? – Preguntó al único conserje que había visto en el edificio, mientras señalaba al frente con su dedo índice.

- No, señorita. – Había respondido el hombre. – Es por aquél, segundo piso a la derecha. – Comentó dejando caer el trapo que sostenía con su mano, al piso, para señalar a la derecha suya.

Elsa sonrió complacida.

- Muchas gracias. – Le respondió la rubia (que por los momentos era pelinegra) mientras se apresuraba a subir por las escaleras de albor brillantes que parecían haber sido talladas en mármol.

Al pisar el último escalón, volteó a la derecha en busca del departamento; el cual estaba en toda su gloria al frente de ella. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se acercaba lentamente, paso a paso, hasta una cartelera que se encontraba colgada.

En ésa cartelera, había una plétora de hojas pegadas con chinches de colores; esas hojas tenían los nombres de los profesores y las clases que daban, horas y el número del aula.

Y ahí estaba. Bella Deveraux, como profesora de la asignatura de _Introducción a la Sociología._ Aula 1216-B. Según el cronograma, la clase había comenzado hacía unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Caminó durante unos cinco minutos, hasta encontrar el aula. Entró en ella sin importarle si molestaba a los demás, al final, en la universidad podías entrar y salir sin recibir ningún tipo de regaño. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ella, tomó asiento en una de las últimas filas, y notando que la profesora ni siquiera se había inmutado por su presencia, sonrió.

Bella Deveraux era sin duda una persona lo suficientemente confiada como para jamás dudar de sus alrededores; _Inocente. _Sería la palabra que utilizaría la joven rubia.

Honestamente no prestó ni la más mínima atención durante el trascurso de la clase; de vez en cuando captaba algunas que otras palabras, pero la sociología no era algo que le interesara mucho; para ella la psicología humana, la individualidad era mucho más interesante que el conjunto.

Una parte de ella no comprendía que había visto la interesante detective Cohen en una mujer tan aburrida como lo era la profesora Deveraux.

Unos 45 minutos después, la clase terminó; la mayoría de los alumnos salieron apresurados, algunos se quedaron a charlar con la profesora, pero ella les pidió unos momentos porque necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo.

Elsa sonrió; fumar estaba prohibido en las zonas de la universidad, y por ende la mujer buscaría un lugar fuera de la vista pública para poder dejarse caer por la tentación; ese sería el momento perfecto para actuar.

Siendo Bella una persona que rara vez se preocupaba por el entorno, y quienes la rodeaban, no se dio cuenta de una sigilosa figura siguiéndola desde el segundo piso de la universidad, hasta la parte trasera del estacionamiento; la castaña se paró recostándose de una pared mientras tomaba en sus manos un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

- Fumar es malo para la salud. – Comentó Elsa mientras se posicionaba al lado de la mujer y la tomaba por sorpresa del cuello, colocando su brazo en éste, para que la mujer no tuviese movimiento.

La rubia se encontraba detrás de Bella, apretando ligeramente su garganta, mientras que con su mano libre dirigía la aguja de tejer hasta la sien de la castaña.

- No te voltees. – Le comentó la señorita Morgan en voz baja, en el oído de la mujer.

- ¡Está bien! – Le respondió ésta exaltada.

- Baja la voz. – Le ordenó.

- S-sí. – Le respondió la castaña mientras temblaba.

- Siento verme en la obligación de hacer esto. – Le aseguró Elsa mientras apretaba un poquito más su mano alrededor del cuello de Bella.

- No me lastimes, por favor. – Le rogó la otra.

La escena era patética, y Bella para Elsa era el compendio de lo patético.

- No vine con esas intenciones; sólo necesito que mandes un mensaje por mí. – Le comentó dulcemente la rubia, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

- C-cualquier c-cosa. – Accedió la profesora Deveraux, su voz cargada en desesperación.

- Muy bien. – Comentó complacida la otra. - Pero primero, quiero saber algo. ¿La dejaste por un hombre o por una mujer? – Preguntó con evidente duda como para confundir a la otra mujer, aun cuando aquellas no fueron sus intenciones. Era una persona naturalmente curiosa.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Está claro, eres una escritora; tus novelas son en su mayoría sobre crímenes. Anna era perfecta para ayudarte a mejorar. Al final, forma parte de la policía, pero algo falló en la relación; te dejó de ser útil. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Comentó Elsa, como si le estuviese psicoanalizando.

- N-n-no entiendo. – Respondió la otra, capaz haciéndose la tonta.

- Responde sí, o no. – La voz de Elsa ya no sonaba dulce, no le gustaba que no la tomaran en serio.

- N-no. Las cosas entre las dos perdieron la llama. – Comentó finalmente la otra mujer; sin duda le aterraba más la voz de la mujer que estaba detrás de ella, que el mismo cuchillo – porque ella creía que era un cuchillo – que estaba siendo presionado contra su sien.

- Estoy segura de que ni siquiera estás con una mujer; Anna fue tu única vez. – Prosiguió Elsa.

- ¿Q-qué qui-ieres de mí? – Comentó finalmente Bella, mientras su voz temblaba en miedo.

- La verdad; la prueba absoluta de la inexistencia del amor. ¡Oh! Y que envíes un mensaje; dile a Anna que no se meta donde no la llaman, porque sería una lástima que algo malo te pasara. – Agregó Elsa, su voz no parecía tener ningún matiz o emoción, era simplemente monótona.

- S-s-sí. – Accedió la mujer, esperando complacer a su captora; así tal vez saldría con vida.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Elsa no había venido a lastimarla, mucho menos matarla; simplemente había venido en busca de una mensajera capaz de _alertar de los peligros, _a la detective.

- Vete. No mires atrás, o tendré que lastimarte. Go, go. Faster. – Le comentó mientras le empujaba, Bella en aquél momento soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos. Los cigarros y el yesquero cayeron al piso mientras la mujer corría por su vida; en ningún momento volvió su cabeza atrás, asustada de lo que podría pasarle.

Durante unos segundos Elsa se quedó pegada contra la pared, observando la aguja de tejer que brillaba debido a la luz del sol; era algo magnifico de apreciar – para alguien quien jamás se había detenido a apreciar nada – pero sabía que no se podía quedar más tiempo; era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara la policía, o alguien en su búsqueda.

Y caminando tranquilamente, se alejó lo más que pudo de la universidad; sus lentes oscuros protegiéndola del inclemente sol de invierno – una simple ironía.

Suspiró, pensando que tal vez debería cambiarse en el mismo baño de mala muerte; pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no estiraría su suerte hasta romperla. Lo más inteligente sería salir del perímetro, luego pensaría en deshacerse de su disfraz.

**-0-0-0-**

- Anna, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Comentó Kristoff mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la apresuraba hasta la oficina de Hans. Y Anna pidió por lo bajo que no fuese otra teoría sobre Batman; a veces sus dos amigos podían perder totalmente la seriedad.

- Según los reportes de la morgue, la supuesta herida de bala que había recibido Gerda Morgan, _pudo no haber sido_… quiero decir, no fue ocasionada por una bala, sino por un instrumento puntiagudo a una fuerza extraordinaria. Lo que quiero decir es que, no fue encontrado ningún castillete, y según el reporte, la herida muestra irregularidades.

- ¿Perdón? – Fue su respuesta; no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Quiero decir que en el caso Morgan, no se necesitó la implementación de un arma de fuego; ella… quiero decir, el asesino, no utilizó una pistola. – Fue la respuesta de Hans, mientras miraba obstinado a su amiga.

- Eso significa que hemos estado buscando evidencia inexistente. Por eso es que ella está tan segura de que no encontraré evidencia en su contra. Ahora ¿qué pudo haber sido? – Preguntó Anna.

- No lo sé; pero debió haber sido algo lo suficientemente caliente como para haber quemado la piel de los Morgan. – Fue la respuesta lógica del pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Anna pareció pensar por unos momentos antes de proseguir.

- ¿Caliente? – Dijo ella en voz baja, recordando que aquél día había estado encendida la calefacción; posiblemente, pero también recordó otra propiedad física. – El frío quema también.

- Pero a temperaturas extremas. – Respondió Hans; no se le había ocurrido pensar en el frío.

- Ella habría utilizado algo de lo cual se pudiese deshacer rápidamente; antes de que llegaran los policías; dudo que haya utilizado algo caliente, siendo tan caliente como dices las quemaduras habrían sido menos sutiles como las vimos aquél día. – Fue el razonamiento de la detective Cohen.

Hans pareció sorprenderse por aquello.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – Fue su pregunta, sus ojos verdes brillando.

- ¿Es posible que el hielo pudiese quemar la piel de aquella forma? – Interrumpió Kristoff mientras miraba ligeramente perdido a ambos detectives.

- Sí, pero sólo si el hielo se encuentra a temperaturas extremadamente frías y siempre que tenga una alta conductividad térmica; por lo tanto tendría que haber sido un hielo muy frío; no sé si el hielo seco produzca quemaduras iguales. – Le explicó el pelirrojo mientras miraba expectante a su amiga.

Anna en cambio tenía la vista perdida en el espacio; hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

- Digamos… un congelador normal puede llegar hasta los menos 15 grados centígrados; y para que el hielo queme éste necesitar estar alrededor de los menos 10 grados; lo suficientemente frío. – Comentó mientras miraba a ambos hombres, quienes a la vez parecían estarse mirando como si fueran cómplices de algo.

Anna suspiró, y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la oficina.

- ¿Realmente crees que los mató con hielo? Eso suena… poco realista. – Comentó Hans, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- El hielo se derrite, y eso explicaría el agua que rodeaba el cuerpo de Kai Morgan; es una suposición, claro. – Fue el razonamiento de la pelirroja.

- Lo has dicho tú, una suposición. – Replicó el pelirrojo.

- Sígueme el juego por los momentos… es brillante, un arma que se derrite, no hay necesidad de esconderla; un crimen perfecto. ¿Qué sería lo que escogió como su trofeo? – Anna comenzó a divagar en su mundo de ideas.

- ¿Agua? – Comentó Kristoff, bromeando.

- No… - Le respondió Anna mientras paraba de caminar, y le dirigía una mirada que expresaba que no le había causado gracia en absoluto.

- Creí que estábamos bromeando. – Se intentó defender el rubio mientras subía sus manos hasta su cara.

Kristoff iba a agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido por un oficial de policía el cual acababa de entrar a la oficina de forma apresurada.

El hombre parecía estar ligeramente asustado mientras miraba a la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Detective Cohen, hemos recibido una llamada de su esposa. – Le comentó el hombre mientras salía apresurado – Venga por favor.

**23 minutos después.**

En la oficina del Jefe de detectives, Sven, se encontraba una furiosa Anna, y un preocupado Sven; habían recibido una llamada de una asustada Bella, quien alegaba haber sido atacada por una mujer; les explicó la situación, y les entregó el mensaje que su captora le había ordenado entregar.

Toda aquella situación le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca de la pelirroja; se había equivocado con Elsa.

- Debimos haberla arrestado. Necesito que la arrestes. – Le comentó enojada a su jefe; quien simplemente dejó un gruñido de molestia salir de su boca.

- No podemos arrestar gente sólo con tus corazonadas como evidencia, detective Cohen. – Fue la respuesta de él.

Anna se desesperó.

- Sí, se puede. – Le contestó. - Sé que utilizó hielo, sé que ella los mató; y sé que fue ella la que amenazó a Bella. – Comentó tan rápido como pudo, tratando de contener su lengua antes de que se le enredara.

- Muy brillante tu deducción, pero… ¿puedes demostrarlo? – Sven no tomaría la palabra de Anna como evidencia, por mucho que quisiese ero era ilegal.

- No… ella no dejó ningún tipo de evidencia. – Respondió una apenada Anna.

Sven bufó en vejación.

- Entonces, no podemos hacer nada. Consigue evidencia y veré que puedo hacer. – Fueron las últimas palabras del hombre antes de dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

Eso haría. Conseguiría evidencia.

Y saliendo apresuradamente de la comisaría, se montó en su automóvil para manejar hasta la zona donde residía su némesis.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban extrañamente libres; y eso de cierta forma calmaba el asustado corazón de Anna. Mientras más rápido llegara, más rápido saldría.

**8 minutos después. En la zona residencial.**

Luego de que hubo llegado, estacionó en un centro comercial cerca del edificio de Elsa, y se apresuró a llegar a éste.

Y cuando se encontraba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del gran edificio, dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego Anna subió en el ascensor a un piso que conocía perfectamente; el piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Elsa Morgan.

La pelirroja estaba tomando pasos acelerados hasta su puerta, mientras sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente contra su caja torácica; y junto al latido de su corazón, decidió tocar varias veces. Pero no hubo respuesta, y el silencio abrumador se convirtió en alivio.

Suspiró dejando el aire salir por entre sus fosas nasales y dientes, mientras que con una ganzúa manipuló la cerradura que se encontraba justo debajo del pomo de la puerta; teniendo hartos conocimientos sobre cómo abrir puertas –debido a la cantidad de veces que había olvidado las llaves dentro de su apartamento- logró entrar a la residencia de la señorita Morgan.

Se sentía realizada; y con una sonrisa orgullosa, cerró la puerta tras de sí, en busca de minimizar la sospecha de los vecinos. Entre pasos apresurados, llegó a la cocina y se tomó la libertad de abrir el refrigerador que se encontraba en ella. Buscó alguna prueba; algo que le pudiese decir ''ella lo hizo''; pero no había nada que pudiese incriminarla; una hielera normal, verduras congeladas, y más nada.

Colocó sus manos contra su cabeza, tratando de evitar un inminente dolor de cabeza; si de algo estaba clara Anna Cohen, era que Elsa Morgan había sido la asesina, y que como narcisista, buscaría lo que fuera para mantener un trofeo de su hazaña.

_¿Dónde estará?_ Se preguntó mientras regresaba a la sala del apartamento, donde se encontraba la imagen del gran agujero negro recordándole la maldad y crueldad de la naturaleza.

Debajo de la imagen que tanto adoraba la señorita Morgan, había una caja que yacía ligeramente abierta; era una caja de aluminio, con colores vivos, pintada de azul; cómo la de galletas, pero cuadrada. Lo que cautivó la atención de Anna no fue ni los colores ni la caja, sino el hecho de que no había estado ahí la última vez que había visitado; y la última vez que había estado en esa casa había sido apenas unas horas atrás.

Y dando varios pasos al frente, acercándose a dicho cuadro, lo observó detalladamente antes de colocar sus manos sobre la caja, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Veamos que hay aquí. – Comentó en voz baja mientras abría la metálica caja; sabiendo de antemano que si esa caja no hubiese estado en aquél lugar tal vez jamás se hubiese preocupado por ella.

Al abrirla notó que había un molde de plástico elástico de color azul claro, pero eso no fue lo que cautivó la atención de Anna, sino la forma de la forma del molde.

La forma era larga, con una punta de sierra, punta afilada; era el molde de la parte –usualmente- metálica de un cuchillo; no había mango, simplemente la forma característica de aquella arma blanca.

- Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! – Fue su respuesta mientras guardaba de nuevo la evidencia; hizo una pequeña danza de ganadora, alegrándose por haber dado en el clavo más de una vez. – Yo sabía que lo necesitabas. – Musitó en voz baja, mientras tomaba la caja y la colocaba debajo de su brazo, se la llevaría.

No era algo que realmente pudiese utilizar, pero tenía una carta bajo la manga.

Pero su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente cuando escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta; la llave.

_Alguien está intentando entrar. _Pensó mientras corría a esconderse en la cocina; una parte de ella se sentía feliz de que el apartamento tuviese varios pasillos, y entradas a la cocina; sino estaría perdida.

Elsa había llegado a su hogar; y luego de haber abierto y cerrado su puerta, se dirigió a la sala de estar, colocando la bolsa sobre la mesa, y dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Estaba exhausta.

Anna en cambio se encontraba alerta; un movimiento en falso, y sería víctima del enojo de una sociópata.

_Demonios._ Pensó mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, y dando pasos pequeños y livianos, pasó de la cocina a la sala; Elsa estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados. Anna no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, tratando de concentrarse en todo; no se podía dar el lujo de ser torpe en aquella situación.

Aún tenía la caja bajo el brazo, así que tenía que ser extremadamente cautelosa para no hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera aplastar la caja, en caso de que ésta fuese a sonar.

La respiración de Elsa estaba calmada, su cuerpo cansado; pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer que seguramente su descanso sería breve.

Muy breve.

Anna tomó un respiro hondo, y se apresuró –delicadamente- a llegar hasta la puerta; volvió su mirada hacia la rubia, quien parecía estar a punto de abrir sus ojos, y en un arrebato de valentía abrió la puerta de par en par y la trancó.

Elsa abrió los ojos, para ver un mechón de cabello rojo moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana; el sonido la había sacado de sus pensamientos; Anna había estado en su apartamento.

Volteó su mirada hacia donde se suponía que debería estar su caja, su orgullo. Pero no había nada. Estaba vacío.

_Anna. _Pensó mientras reaccionaba, parándose del sillón, yendo a la cocina, y tomando de la gaveta de los cubiertos, uno de los cuchillos.

Sin duda no estaba feliz.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una asustada detective corrió hasta el ascensor, entrando rápidamente en él y marcando la planta baja del edificio; antes de que alguien se atreviese a llamarlo de vuelta al piso de Elsa Morgan.

Su corazón latía debido a la adrenalina que sentía recorrer su cuerpo; pero se sentía como una ganadora, tenía lo que necesitaba; y sacando el molde de la caja, lo guardó en su bléiser.

Al llegar a la planta baja, decidió soltar un suspiro de alivio; y se apresuró a llegar al puente que se encontraba frente al edificio; ahí se detuvo, había decidido que esperaría por Elsa.

Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con la rubia mujer.

Mirando hacia el río que pasaba por debajo del puente, decidió perderse momentáneamente en sus pensamientos; pero el aura de enojo que emanaba de cierta mujer, quien venía caminando de forma amenazadora hacia ella, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer su mirada.

Anna simplemente la miró, hasta que Elsa se posicionó al lado de ella y, Colocando el cuchillo en el abdomen de la pelirroja, acercó su rostro de forma amenazante.

- Eso es mío. – Comentó mientras intentaba tomar la caja de las manos de la detective.

- Lo sé. – Respondió Anna mientras alejaba la caja de las manos de la rubia.

Elsa había presionado un poco más el cuchillo, tratando de coercer a Anna para que le diese su caja.

- Dámelo. – Comentó enojándose más.

- No puedo. – Fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja.

Entonces Elsa acercó su rostro más y más al de Anna, hasta que sus narices estuviesen tocándose, y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo.

- ¿Sabes por qué jamás podrías utilizar eso como evidencia en mi contra? Porque primero, no puedes demostrar que siguiera fue utilizado como parte de un arma homicida. Segundo, el molde no tiene mis huellas dactilares, el material no lo permite. Tercero, lo tomaste de mi casa sin uno de esos permisos especiales que ustedes utilizan, y por lo tanto en el proceso cometiste un crimen que te costará tu trabajo. – Comentó lentamente, su voz aterciopelada acariciando los oídos de la detective. - Así que, bien hecho, te felicito. – Se burló sin humor.

Pero Anna simplemente sonrió ante aquello.

- Elsa, esto no es evidencia. – Le respondió.

La rubia levantó una ceja confundida.

- Esto es lo que tú necesitas para sentirte segura, para tener una idea de quién eres. – Prosiguió Anna, mientras dirigía su miraba hacia el rio, otra vez.

- ¿Me crees tan débil? – Le preguntó amenazante Elsa mientras presionaba el cuchillo un poco más contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Anna respiró con dificultad debido a la presión y el dolor.

- Totalmente. – Respondió, mientras le sonreía; aunque su sonrisa parecía más una mueca burlesca entre el dolor y la diversión.

Elsa parecía enojarse con cada palabra nueva que decía la detective.

- Entonces te has equivocado, no sabes nada sobre mí. – Le comentó acercándose físicamente un poco más, para que nadie pudiese ver lo que sucedía a plena vista.

Anna levantó una ceja y la miró desafiante.

- ¿Ah, no? – Preguntó mientras tomaba la caja y la balanceaba sobre su mano, fuera del puente, con la posibilidad de caer al agua.

Elsa perdió la concentración mientras Anna la miraba divertida, y lanzaba la caja al rio.

- ¡No, Anna! ¡No! – Gritó tratando de tomar el artefacto, pero éste se encontraba ya cayendo.

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por la detective quien tomó el cuchillo de las manos de Elsa y lo aventó al río también, y en un movimiento policíaco impresionantemente rápido, la tomó del cuello y la recostó de la baranda del río; casi como si la fuese a lanzar a éste.

Y la miró a los ojos, mientras que la sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia se desvanecía; sin duda el rostro de la mujer era precioso, tenía pecas casi transparentes sobre su nariz, ojos increíblemente azules, una tez de alabastro y unos labios rojizos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Anna? Haz algo… mátame, o bésame; pero no me mires así. – Comentó Elsa sacándola de sus pensamientos; y su mirada verdosa se encontró con la azul.

Entonces la liberó de su agarre.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer; vas a dejar en paz a Bella, o si no… - Comenzó a decir pero fue cortada.

- ¿Qué? – La impaciente Elsa.

- O si no voy a arrestar a alguien más, y vas a dejar de ser el misterio que quieres ser; plantaría evidencia, arrestaría a alguien más, y volverías a ser la niña que nadie conoce, te tendrían lastima. – Amenazó la detective.

Sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- ¿Harías todo eso por una mujer? ¿Una que te dejó de lado sólo porque sí…? – Le cuestionó.

- Sí. – Fue su honesta respuesta. Anna no se sentía orgulloso de aquello, pero no le iba a mentir a Elsa a aquellas alturas.

La rubia bufó.

- Eso demuestra mi teoría de que el amor no existe; pues… ¿cómo puede ser amor, Anna, si todo lo que hace es destruirte? ¿No se supone que el amor nos hace buenos, nos exalta en vez de hacernos corruptos y crueles? – Las cejas de Elsa se encontraban levantadas, expectantes ante su respuesta.

Anna simplemente volteó sus ojos.

- Tú, Elsa, no sabes nada sobre el amor. – Le comentó tratando de no reírse ante la absurda situación.

Y dándose la espalda, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al edificio de la señorita Morgan.

- Respóndeme, Anna. No me des la espalda… - Fue la enojada réplica que recibió por su acción.

Anna simplemente se volteó, pero no para responder, pues de su bléiser sacó el molde que había guardado, y se lo lanzó en dirección a Elsa; éste cayó en el piso.

Y la rubia no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida a la mujer frente a ella; mientras una pequeña sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios. Anna la entendía, la comprendía en otras dimensiones; pero eso no significaba que su enojo para con ella iba a disminuir.

El juego seguía en pie.

- No quiero que te le acerques más a ella, Morgan. Eres bella e inteligente, pero peligrosa; es una lástima. – Le comentó Anna antes de resumir su caminata.

- ¿Y a ti? – Preguntó la rubia, pero no recibió respuesta.

Anna simplemente le sonrió de medio lado; y sin contestarle, siguió su camino hasta el centro comercial en busca de su carro.

**Residencia Deveraux.**

Decir que había sido un día fácil, habría sido una mentira. Tratar con personas como Elsa Morgan jamás sería fácil; pero tampoco quería estar en malos términos con ella.

Había decidido también pasar por unas flores de camino a su antigua casa; quería darle una buena sorpresa a Bella, quería saber cómo se encontraba y también quería ver si podían arreglar las cosas; y no iba a dejar que unos papeles de divorcio ya firmados, por su letra y puño, le quitaran las esperanzas.

Conocía bien la casa; era indiscutiblemente la mejor inversión que habían hecho.

Bella la había visto llegar, y su novio Marcos, se encontraba junto a ella; abrazándola.

Habían escuchado el timbre sonar una vez; y fue cuando Bella había decidido llamar a la policía, sin duda no quería saber nada de su futura exesposa.

Pero Anna no era alguien que se fuese a dar por vencida tan rápidamente.

- ¡Bella, Bella! Necesito hablar contigo. – Comentó mientras tocaba una y otra vez la puerta de la casa.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, no mostró a una hermosa castaña, sino a un guapo pelinegro quien había salido y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

- Dale tiempo… - Comentó el hombre.

- ¿Tú quién eres? – Preguntó ella mientras levantaba una ceja; jamás lo había visto.

- Eso no importa; ven otro día, deja que se recupere. – Agregó él, casi dándose la vuelta para regresar al hogar.

Pero eso simplemente enojó a Anna.

- Sólo pido un minuto, por favor. Bella, necesito hablarte. – Comentó en voz alta; jamás tendría la oportunidad de hablar con la mujer de nuevo si no lo hacía de una vez.

Su vida se complicaba a medida que pasaban los días.

- Anna, ella no quiere hablar contigo en estos momentos. – Respondió enojado el hombre, mirándola con rabia.

Y eso la molestó aún más.

- Sólo quiero decirle algo… - Agregó entre dientes, mientras daba un paso hacia él.

- Dije que no. – Comentó el hombre mirándola desde arriba, el desprecio era palpable en sus ojos verdes.

- ¡Ésta también es mi casa! – Agregó ella enojada.

- No vas a entrar. – Comentó él mientras la empujaba.

Anna lo empujó de vuelta; desequilibrándolo.

Y él, le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

- Anna, por favor; cálmate. – Comentó una voz femenina, suave y asustada desde la puerta de la casa.

Anna simplemente se sobó su adolorida mandíbula.

- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó enojada.

- Él es Marcos, ha sido mi apoyo durante los últimos meses. – Respondió la castaña.

Pero Anna no había entendido; él no era uno de los amigos de Bella, sino lo conocería.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- Él es… - Comenzó a decir Bella, pero fue interrumpida.

- Soy su pareja. – Agregó él colocándose entre las dos mujeres.

Fue en aquél momento en el cual Anna soltó las flores que había olvidado que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿P-pareja?

- Anna… - Comenzó a decir Bella, pero el shock en el rostro de Anna la había sorprendido.

- Yo… yo… - La detective no hallaba palabras para expresarse.

- Por favor, vete. – Fue la petición de la castaña, quien no quería ver una pelea en la puerta de su hogar.

Anna tomó aire, y no quiso liberarlo hasta que sus pulmones le rogaron por más.

- Sé que jamás fui el apoyo que necesitabas… pero… ¿Vamos a terminar así?

- Lo siento… - Fue la patética respuesta de la castaña.

Se sentó en shock sobre la acera, con sus manos en la cabeza mientras trataba de calmar a su roto corazón, que no dejaba de latir dolorosamente; y evitando a toda costa que sus lágrimas salieran a flote, pensó claramente en lo que diría luego.

- No, está bien. – Comenzó, mientras tomaba un suspiro para calmarse. - Es tu decisión… sólo quiero decirte que espero que seas feliz; y que respeto tu decisión. – Agregó sintiendo como su voz se rompía en fragmentos, delicados.

Y tomando de su maletín los papeles firmados, se los extendió; mientras pisaba inconscientemente las flores que yacían en el húmedo piso.

Ella sabía que si la dejaba, era porque la quería demasiado; tal vez pasión ya no había entre las dos mujeres, pero un lazo más allá del simple cariño todavía las unía, al menos eso pensaba Anna.

Para ella eso era el amor, dejar ir; y tomando su orgullo roto entre sus manos; se puso de pie.

- Bueno… adiós. – Comentó en voz baja; mientras ingresaba en su automóvil antes de que llegasen las autoridades.

Pero no podía evitar que le doliese ver a su –ahora exesposa- abrazada a un hombre en la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue su casa; y volteando su cabeza, dejó las lágrimas correr.

Pero de algo estaba segura; el amor existía.

Tomó su celular, y marcó el número telefónico de Elsa Morgan; durante unos segundos agonizantes pensó que sería mejor trancar la llamada, pero quería sacar algo de su pecho; necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba probárselo.

Y aun cuando su corazón se aceleró aún más cuando escuchó una voz melodiosa al otro lado de la línea; terminó expresando lo que sentía y pensaba.

- ¿Hola? – Había contestado la rubia; claramente sin saber quién había llamado.

- El amor existe, así que tú pierdes. – Le había respondido la pelirroja, mientras terminaba la llamada; sin darle tiempo a la otra mujer para responder, pues no había llamado con esa intención.

Había llamado porque había una especie de contrato invisible entre las dos; un contrato de un juego extraño que sólo esas dos almas podían entender.

Una pequeña sonrisa adolorida adornó su rostro; mientras miraba a la ciudad pasar por la ventana delantera del carro.

Estaba segura de haber dejado perpleja a la peligrosa rubia.

_Y aún, sigue siendo un misterio. _Pensó Anna sombríamente.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales****:** Esto no será un romance convencional… pero venga… que entre enemigos es más interesante la cosa (¿?) Igualmente sólo quiero decir dos cosas: 1. No todos los sociópatas son asesinos, ni todos los asesinos sociópatas. 2. Estoy haciendo a Elsa más humana de lo que es el personaje original de la serie; así que no la veremos tan ''demente'' como debería ser. :) Sin más me despido.


	4. Capítulo 4

Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de: Conociendo a Elsa Morgan. Gracias por los comentarios, apoyo y todo eso. ¡Son grandes! (Notas al final del capítulo)

**-Capítulo 4-**

Desde el momento en el cual Anna Cohen, había conocido a Elsa Morgan, su vida había dado un drástico vuelco; se había enterado cruelmente de que su _esposa_ andaba con un _hombre_, y eso le había dolido inmensamente, aun cuando estaban en proceso de divorciarse; se había dado cuenta de que podían existir los crímenes perfectos, y los criminales inteligentes – en otras palabras, Elsa. Pero sobre todo, se había comenzado a cuestionar su cordura, pues jamás se imaginó que se vería tan atraída hacia una criminal.

Jamás se había atrapado a sí misma pensando tanto en una persona; al menos no sobre algún extraño, y jamás por más de un par de días, y ahí estaba, luego de un par de semanas, aun pensando en el caso.

La mujer era perfecta en muchos sentidos – sin contar su falta de empatía e intrínseca crueldad. Sin embargo, no iba a culparla - a la rubia - de todas sus desventuras; aun cuando quisiera. Tampoco iba a culpar sus fallos en ella; si hubiese actuado de una forma diferente, sin duda el resultado de sus acciones hubiese sido mucho mejor; tal vez la hubiese atrapado.

Pero se había equivocado. Había jugado mal sus cartas.

_Realmente no la conozco, sólo sé su nombre._ Pensó sórdidamente.

Suspiró mientras miraba a la ciudad desde el techo de la comisaría; sus piernas colgaban de uno de los bordes desnudos de tal edificio; sus manos se encontraban casi clavándose en el concreto, mientras balanceaba sus piernas lentamente.

Era temprano, pero no lo suficiente como para que el crimen estuviese dormido, al fin y al cabo éste nunca descansaba.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez su respiración se notaba más calmada; mientras trataba de redirigir sus pensamientos a cualquier cosa que no fuese ni su futura exesposa, ni su nuevo calvario blondo. Pero era difícil mantener la mente lejos de ambas mujeres.

A veces se preguntaba si saltando se irían sus problemas económicos, su desamor, su dolor. Pero una parte de ella no quería experimentar con la muerte; al menos no todavía.

Un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y mientras buscaba el dichoso objeto entre sus pantalones, terminó por enojarse ligeramente. _Odiaba los teléfonos celulares. _

Vio en la pantalla el nombre de _Hans_, y decidió ignorar la llamada; no se encontraba con ganas de lidiar con asuntos personales ni laborales durante ese momento de paz en el cual se encontraba. _Momento de relativa paz._

Siguió mirando hacia el frente, enfocando su vista en ningún punto en específico, hasta que sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo.

- Te he estado llamando. – Comentó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Ella simplemente volteó su cabeza, estirando su cuello hasta poder divisar el rostro bondadoso de su pelirrojo amigo. – Te conozco, Anna. – Agregó al observar la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer que se encontraba estirando sus piernas frente al peligro.

Hans se veía preocupado, pero ella simplemente no se excusó; en cambio, cambió el tema de conversación.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería simplemente dejarse caer al vacío – cómo cambiaría nuestra percepción del universo de aquella manera? – Preguntó Anna, mientras enfocaba su vista en la nada, otra vez.

- ¿Caer o lanzarse? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras daba algunos pasos tentativos en dirección a su amiga.

Pero decidió que era mejor no acercarse tanto al borde – las posibilidades de caer incrementaban.

- ¿No es la misma cosa al final? – preguntó, retóricamente, la pelirroja mientras seguía balanceando sus pies contra la gravedad; luego soltó un suspiro ahogado.

- El resultado es el mismo, pero las razones sin embargo pueden ser diferentes. Aunque… no. Jamás me lo había cuestionado hasta ahora. No es algo que quisiera descubrir.

Cuando él comenzó a hablar, Anna inmediatamente había volteado su rostro para verle – con un gesto de sorpresa plasmado en su rostro.

- Tienes razón, eh, ¿Hans? ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas? – Comentó luego de que se hubiese recuperado de las, extrañamente, profundas palabras del pelirrojo.

Él pareció recordarlo todo en aquél momento.

- Oh, sí… Sven me pidió que te dijera que hoy llegaba un detective en entrenamiento, Olaf Christie. El jefe cree que necesitas un compañero… y cómo eres buena en lo que haces también le servirías de guía al novato. – Se encogió de hombros, mientras el viento despeinaba sus cortos cabellos.

- ¿Un novato dices? Siento pena por él… soy posiblemente la profesora más estricta que existe en este lugar. – Bromeó. – Vale… ¿ya se encuentra aquí?

- Honestamente, no pregunté. – Le respondió el ligeramente apenado.

- Típico de ti. – Comentó ella mientras volteaba los ojos divertida. – Ven, ayúdame a pararme. – Le dijo ella mientras extendía su mano en dirección a Hans, doblando su cintura ligeramente.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras extendía su brazo también, para tomarle de la mano a ella; y una vez que la ayudó a ponerse en sus dos pies, dio pasos apresurados hacia atrás.

- No sé cómo haces para no sentir miedo… aun cuando sólo estás sentada ahí, siento como el cuerpo me tiembla; y eso que estoy a una distancia segura. – Le confesó el pelirrojo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y sus manos sudaban; se había asustado.

Anna sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Supongo que es la practica? La verdad no lo sé, supongo que jamás tuve la oportunidad de aprender que era el miedo ante ciertas cosas, tú sabes, muchos de nuestros temores son aprendidos… - Comentó ella en voz alta, pero a medida que hablaba su voz perdía fuerza. – O puede ser que tal vez me he vuelto valiente… al menos hay que serlo para estar siempre tan sola. – Murmuró más para ella que para él.

Hans no le respondió, pero su ceño fruncido, y preocupación decían más que mil palabras.

Él no quería que ella sufriera, al final, Anna era como su mejor amiga; y llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, despidió todos esos pensamientos negativos de su mente.

Bajaron por las escaleras de la azotea, para terminar en un espacio reducido, y gris. Las paredes totalmente pintadas en tal muerto color, mientras algunas franjas blancas decoraban el sórdido ambiente; las escaleras de emergencia no eran utilizadas con regularidad por el personal, y poco cuidado se había puesto en su diseño y mantenimiento debido aquello.

Sus pasos reverberaban en el ambiente, mientras el silencio se hacía presente; él sabía que algo la estaba molestando.

- ¿Es por lo de Bella? – Se atrevió a preguntar, mientras trataba de no pisar mal ninguno de los escalones.

Anna apretó las manos en dos puños, tratando de no mostrarse enojada.

- No. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre ella? – Le pidió suavemente, esperando que él comprendiera su incomodidad.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente cambió el tema.

- ¿Y sobre Elsa Morgan? – Preguntó en cambio.

- ¿Qué sobre ella? – Anna tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego dejarlo salir lentamente.

- No sé. Cuéntame sobre ella.

Anna pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos.

- Creí que querías que dejara de pensar sobre el trabajo… ella, su caso. – Le comentó de forma burlona.

Él se levantó de hombros mientras buscaba en su cerebro alguna respuesta ingeniosa.

- Ese caso ha estado ocupando tu mente últimamente; casi tachando en lo obsesivo. – Le respondió honestamente, cosa que avergonzó ligeramente a la detective Cohen.

Anna sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, y agradeció al universo que Hans no podría ver su rostro entre tanta oscuridad.

- Es un individuo interesante. – Comentó la pelirroja, para luego negar vigorosamente con su cabeza. - Caso, interesante. – Corrigió. – Tiene una mente interesante, dueña de un pasado oscuro que me gustaría desvelar.

Otra vez sintió la calurosa vergüenza al haberse expresado tan libremente de la rubia.

- Si no te conociese tan bien como lo hago, pensaría que hay algo más ahí… – Anna sintió sus mejillas arder ante las palabras del pelirrojo. – Pero te conozco y sé que eres una trabajólica. – Culminó divertido.

Anna cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero fue una mala idea, casi se resbala con un escalón.

- ¿No me tenía que reunir con alguien? – Preguntó, esperando poder distraer al inquisitivo Hans.

Él abrió los ojos sobremanera y exaltado comenzó a caminar más rápido.

- Carajos, se me olvidó. Sven me va a matar. ¡Vamos apúrate!

Ella suspiró agradecida, casi sin saber que había estado aguantando la respiración.

Caminaron de forma apresurada hasta llegar a la oficina del Jefe de detectives, Sven; quien los observó con una ceja levantada – un gesto que en él denotaba enojo, y fastidio. – mientras que con una mano extendida en dirección a un joven hombre, les señaló el camino hacia Olaf Christie.

El detective Olaf C. era sin duda muy joven, Anna le calculaba unos 23 años a lo sumo; tenía grandes ojos infantiles de color marrón claro, un cabello castaño oscuro y una piel blanca – no tanto como la de Elsa, notó Anna.

- Detective Cohen, él es el detective Christie. – Comentó Sven con voz autoritativa. – Va a estar bajo su mando durante sus meses de entrenamiento. – Prosiguió mientras miraba detalladamente a Anna, esperando una reacción.

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió de medio lado, y siendo el ser afable que era, dio el primer paso.

Hans se había retirado, silenciosamente, para ese momento; cosa que sorprendió ligeramente a Anna.

- Un gusto, Christie. – Comentó Anna mientras extendía su mano hacia el joven detective; quien con una sonrisa amigable aceptó su mano y la estrechó emocionado.

Una sonrisa se mantenía plasmada en el rostro del joven castaño.

- ¡Igualmente! Llámeme Olaf, por favor. – Comentó rápidamente. – ¡Oh! Quiero decir… es un gusto en conocerla señorita Cohen. He escuchado tantas cosas buenas sobre usted. – Agregó tratando de sonar más formal; siempre había admirado el trabajo de Anna Cohen como detective: joven y brillante.

Anna ya no era una niña, por supuesto, y en sus 30 años había demostrado que era una joven detective más que capaz de desvelar cualquier misterio – hasta los momentos, Elsa Morgan era el único misterio que no había sido capaz de resolver.

- ¡No hay necesidad de tantas cordialidades! – Comentó de forma alegre. – Bienvenido a bordo, Olaf. Puedes llamarme Anna.

El sonido de su teléfono celular los interrumpió, y viendo rápidamente la pantalla, abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- Disculpen, debo atender. – Comentó educadamente Anna mientras salía de la oficina de su Jefe; su corazón latía a mil por minuto, amenazándola con salirse de su pecho.

La pelirroja caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia, en busca de un lugar donde pudiese tener un poco de privacidad.

Conocía ese número.

Y tomando un respiro profundo que prometía darle un poco de valor, presionó el botón verde en su teléfono; aceptando la llamada.

- Hola, Anna. – Escuchó una voz aterciopelada decir al otro lado de la línea.

Esa voz que había llegado a conocer tan bien últimamente.

- Elsa. – Respondió Anna, tratando de que su voz sonase más cortante de lo normal; más hostil.

Escuchó una risa, y sabía que había comenzado una conversación de la forma equivocada – demostrando su inmadurez.

- Ya sabemos que sabes mi nombre. ¿Has olvidado las cortesías sociales? – Preguntó divertida la rubia, quien estaba jugando con su cabello mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala de su casa; tenía una hoja en sus manos.

Pero Anna no la podía ver.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en las escaleras grises y sucias que daban a la azotea.

- ¿No puede una amiga llamarte? – Preguntó suavemente la mujer de cabello blondo, y Anna pudo jurar que escuchó la burla en su voz.

- Déjate de tonterías, Morgan, tú y yo no somos amigas. – Le respondió con un suave tono de enojo en su voz; aunque realmente no estaba del todo enojada, simplemente le disgustaba que jugasen con su mente.

Pudo escuchar otra pequeña carcajada.

- No me lastimes, Anna. – Le comentó Elsa luego de unos segundos.

Entonces fue cuando Anna se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando el gusto a Elsa Morgan, y en aquél momento se sintió estúpida.

- Ve al grano… estoy trabajando. – Fue lo único que logró musitar la detective, mientras el enojo transmutaba a disgusto.

Durante el momento no se escuchó nada, sólo un ensordecedor silencio entre las dos.

- Te estoy investigando, detective. – Comentó finalmente Elsa, mientras su voz sonaba un poco más seria; ya no estaba jugando.

El corazón de Anna se asustó y comenzó a latir fuertemente – una investigación jamás era algo bueno, menos si venía de manos de una sociópata.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué? – Preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado.

- Lo que escuchaste. – Agregó en vejación, Elsa. – Quiero saber que te llevó a hacer lo que has hecho. ¿Qué te llevó a la suspensión ''indeterminada'' ésa? Quiero conocer ese lado oscuro tan tuyo. Quiero que me cuentes la historia de Seamus Pierre. – Comentó de forma juguetona, pero su voz sonaba igualmente lo suficientemente seria como para preocupar a Anna.

_Demonios. _Pensó mientras apretaba su móvil en sus manos.

- Nada me llevó a ''eso'', fue un accidente. – Comentó Anna mientras remarcaba cada una de las palabras y sílabas. – Y la historia de Seamus Pierre no te incumbe. – Agregó en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que fuese escuchado por la rubia.

Silencio.

- ¿Quién realmente se cree eso? – Preguntó Elsa, la seriedad en su voz había sorprendido a la pelirroja.

- Las personas que me quieren. – Le respondió de forma orgullosa, Anna.

Anna escuchó un delicado '_Hmhm'_ al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Bella? ¿Acaso ella sabe lo que hiciste? – Preguntó finalmente la rubia, mientras apretaba la hoja en sus manos, ligeramente aburrida. – Tal vez deba preguntarle es a ella; podría aclararme el asunto.

Anna abrió los ojos, la conversación se había ido a un tema doloroso.

- Elsa… no la metas en esto. – Contestó Anna de forma severa, seca, dura y pesada. – La última vez que hablaste con ella la amenazaste con un cuchillo.

- Primero que nada, fue una aguja de tejer; segundo, pienso sólo hablar. – Le aclaró.

Anna suspiró pesadamente.

- No, Elsa. No.

- Ah, entonces ella no lo sabe. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que yo creo? – Elsa no esperó una respuesta antes de continuar. – Que te dejaste llevar por tus instintos; que disfrutaste lo que sucedió. Que no fue un accidente, que no estabas en shock, simplemente dejaste que cayera. ¿Dime que tan cerca de la verdad estoy?

- Estás lejos de la verdad. – Comentó Anna mientras apretaba la mandíbula hasta el punto de que esta le comenzaba a doler.

La pelirroja escuchó un bufido provenir de su contertulia.

- Vamos, Anna; no me mientas. – Le acusó la rubia.

- Piérdete, Morgan. – Agregó Anna, apretando aún más su mandíbula.

La detective se sentía como un blanco fácil, ella tan sencilla de leer, tan rota – tan vulnerable.

- No me puedes mentir, puedo ver a través de ti. – Anna se imaginaba a Elsa caminando, regalando sonrisas a las personas mientras hablaba sobre temas serios y personales con ella, una parte de su cerebro quería gritarle que ella no era buena; pero era difícil verla como la villana, cuando tenía ese rostro tan dulce. - ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? Responde a mis preguntas.

_Lo sé. _Pensó sórdidamente la pelirroja, mientras sacudía su cabeza, borrando todos los pensamientos de ella.

- Desaparécete, Elsa. Vete… lejos de mí; lejos de Bella. – Comentó, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Anna… - Elsa jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo que iba a decir, pues Anna finalizó la llamada de forma azorada.

Y recostándose contra las frías paredes grises y feas, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso – una parte de ella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llamar a Bella para advertirle de que, posiblemente, Elsa volvería a aparecer en su vida.

_¡Demonios!_ Pensó ella, quien no quería hablar con Bella; pero su deber como policía, y _amiga_ era avisarles a los demás cuando había una posibilidad de que sus vidas se encontrasen en peligro – aun cuando realmente no fuese así.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de la señorita Deveraux, el cual conocía a la perfección.

- ¿Anna? Sabes que no… – Comentó a decir la castaña, pero Anna la interrumpió.

- Hola, Bella. – Comentó de forma extraña la pelirroja, sintiéndose increíblemente incomoda. – Mira, sé que no te debería llamar y todo eso, pero es posible de que estés en peligro.

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó de la conversación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la castaña con un ligero tono acusatorio en su voz.

Anna aguantó la respiración, temiendo que fuese a delatarla su nerviosismo.

- Elsa Morgan, quien posiblemente es la misma persona que te amenazó en la universidad, me acaba de llamar; me dijo que es posible que ella te vaya a visitar… te recomiendo salir de la ciudad por unos días. – Comentó apresuradamente la pelirroja, casi sin respirar entre las palabras dichas.

Silencio.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó con preocupación la castaña, mientras Anna apretaba el móvil hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se tornaron completamente blancos.

- Confía en mí. – Le pidió Anna de forma suave, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la fría pared.

- Gracias por avisarme; y ¿Anna? Gracias por no haber demandado a Marcos por lo que te hizo. – Dijo Bella antes de trancar la llamada.

Anna soltó el aire que tenía encapsulado en sus pulmones, para luego pasar las manos por sus cabellos, despeinándolos ligeramente.

El día no había comenzado bien; aunque al menos ya no le dolían el golpe que le había propinado el animal del novio de Bella – instintivamente se sobó su mejilla.

Decidió dejar ambos acontecimientos, ése y las amenazas de la señorita Morgan para ella; no la quería implicar en nada, y tampoco quería que los demás supiesen que había mantenido contacto con la mujer.

-0-0-0-

A Elsa no le gustaba ser ignorada, mucho menos cuando la dejaban hablando sola, pero en aquél momento poco le importó la forma abrupta con la cual Anna había finalizado la llamada; aquello era prueba irrefutable de que la pelirroja estaba ocultando algo.

Comenzó a jugar con algunos mechones de su cabello, para luego comenzar a trenzarlo en su típica trenza francesa.

Un artículo impreso, que había encontrado en una página de noticias, yacía en su mesita de noche; mostrando una extraña foto de dos personajes, una mujer pelirroja con uniforme detectivesco, y otra de un hombre desaliñado, barbudo cuyo nombre era Seamus Pierre.

Al terminar de trenzar su cabello, para calmar su aburrimiento, tomó la hoja en manos, y la releyó.

_Detrás de la muerte del asesino en serie: Seamus Pierre. _

_Nottingham, 17 Julio de 2014._

_Durante los años 1996 y 2014, Seamus Pierre, mejor conocido como el carnicero, mató alrededor de 10 mujeres; confesando la mayoría de sus crímenes vía telefónica antes de que su trágico final tomara lugar el 16 de Julio de éste año. _

_La noche anterior a la tragedia, una mujer apareció ante las autoridades, alegando ser una víctima del hombre. La mujer, quien nombre no quiso dar alega ''Él me mantuvo encerrada durante…_

Elsa rodó los ojos, buscando la parte que realmente le interesaba en el artículo.

_Durante la noche de la tragedia, la detective Anna Cohen, quien se encontraba a cargo del caso fue la última en ver con vida al aludido asesino serial. Según las cámaras de seguridad el hombre mientras huía de su arresto, el hombre se terminó resbalando por las escaleras de la industria de metalurgia donde la persecución había terminado; la detective Cohen no hizo ningún ademán para ayudar al hombre quien se estaba sujetando a la vida en aquél momento, incumpliendo su palabra como detective y policía, pasando por encima de la ley en el proceso._

_¿Es nuestro sistema penal realmente confiable? ¿Podemos confiar en nuestros policías? Porque no es la primera vez que se ha demostrado negligencia para con la vida de los hombres._

_El final de Seamus Pierre fue inminente. La caída lo mató, y jamás pagará por sus crímenes cometidos, en vida. _

Elsa volvió a voltear los ojos, ella no creía en el más allá; pero no podía evitar que una sonrisilla divertida se plasmara en su rostro, pues ella sabía que Anna no era el pan de dios que ella quería ser; que ella fingía ser.

La mujer era capaz de pasar sobre sus leyes, su sistema con tal de conseguir lo que quería – con tal de obtener los resultados que quería.

Pero incluso, aun cuando ella quería descubrir la bestialidad, la maldad, y crueldad, en el alma de alguien quien lucía como un ser tan puro, no podía evitar sentir ese amargor en su garganta – como si en verdad quisiese creer en la bondad de las personas – pero tan rápido como vino ese pensamiento, éste fue despedido de su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza divertida; la bondad no existía en su mundo.

-0-0-0-

Sven caminaba con sus pesadas y cansadas piernas en dirección hacia Anna, quien se encontraba sentada sobre una incómoda silla – mientras revisaba algunos documentos en la computadora.

El rostro de él denotaba preocupación, mientras su boca se veía ligeramente desencajada; había bolsas bajo sus ojos, aunque aquello no era extraño en su fachada, sin embargo, se veía más anciano de lo usual.

- Han matado a dos oficiales hoy. – Comentó sorprendiendo momentáneamente a la pelirroja; quien volteó su rostro, hacia su jefe, en preocupación. – Te quiero investigando los hechos.

Sven se veía destruido.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? – Preguntó ella.

- Encontraron los cuerpos, hace poco. Al parecer anoche alguien llamó a la estación pidiendo que se investigase un asesinato en la calle Canal; pero fue una emboscara en contra de los dos policías. – Comentó el hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos en preocupación, ser policía era una tarea peligrosa, pero el ser recordado de ello era doloroso.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior.

- Se ha recaudado toda la información necesaria para que comiences la investigación. – Comentó él mientras Anna se apresuraba a tomar su bléiser.

- Enseguida. – Le respondió ella, retirándose; tenía miedo de preguntar quienes habían muerto.

Era hora de hablar con Olaf; sería su primer caso oficial.

**En la escena del crimen – Calle Canal. **

Luego del, relativamente, corto viaje, la detective Cohen y el detective (en entrenamiento) Christie se encontraron en la calle Canal; frente a los dos cadáveres de los policías los cuales habían sido las víctimas de la tragedia.

El asesino había dejado poca evidencia, pero sin duda, la suficiente como para que Anna pudiese trabajar.

La pelirroja buscó minuciosamente hasta el último detalle – incluyendo la posibilidad de que pudiese haber algo entre los compartimientos de basura; en los cuales encontró una camisa ensangrentada.

- Al parecer el hombre se hizo pasar por un herido. – Comentó Anna mientras que con unos guantes (para no dañar la evidencia) sostenía la camisa ensangrentada; tenía toda la atención de los oficiales. – Cuando llegaron los policías él simplemente los sorprendió, matándolos. – Agregó mientras colocaba la camisa dentro de una bolsa, y mostraba los casquillos de las balas que había.

Por alguna razón la pelirroja siempre lograba ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Qué podemos deducir de esto? Que fue un crimen de odio. – Comentó ella mientras introducía la evidencia en otras bolsas.

Olaf la observaba, emocionado. Sin duda no hubiese podido pedir mejor tutora que la grandísima Anna Cohen.

Anna se removió los guantes y se los pasó a los forenses para que decidieran ellos que hacer con ellos; y luego caminando en dirección del coche que manejaba Olaf, entró en el puesto del copiloto – Olaf Christie la siguió.

- ¿A dónde ahora, Jefa? – Comentó él mientras encendía el automóvil.

Ella simplemente rio.

- No me llames así. – Le comentó divertida. – Tenemos que revisar los videos en las cámaras de seguridad de las zonas cercanas a ésta calle, en busca de sujetos que parezcan sospechosos. – Le explicó ella; era su deber explicarle todos los pasos, ya que era su mentora. – Así que regresemos a la comisaría. – Le comandó suavemente.

Olaf simplemente asintió.

El viaje fue corto, pero para nada silencioso; Olaf parecía ser la clase de individuo que jamás se podía callar (como ella cuando era más joven), sin embargo, Anna se encontró a sí misma disfrutando sobremanera la compañía del novato – le parecía sumamente simpático.

Al llegar, Olaf estacionó el automóvil frente al departamento de policías, y ambos se adentraron en el edificio, en dirección de Sven para obtener acceso a los videos de las cámaras de seguridad en las computadoras de la comisaría – iba a ser una tarde increíblemente aburrida.

-0-0-0-

Decir que Bella Deveraux se encontraba preocupada, era decir poco. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su ceño se encontraba fruncido, y sus labios estaban formando una fina línea.

Incluso se asustó cuando escuchó la puerta sonar, mientras rechinaba ligeramente – _necesita aceite_. Pensó ella. – tampoco pudo evitar cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de las llaves contoneándose.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que no se tenía que preocupar – sabía que era Marcos, lo había escuchado anunciando su llegada a todo pulmón; pero no lo podía evitar, recuerdos de aquél día, cuando Elsa Morgan la había amenazado, llegaron a su mente.

Tembló.

- ¿Amor estás bien? – Preguntó el hombre cuando la vio en tal estado de ansiedad; temblando ligeramente.

- Anna…

- ¿Qué con ella? – Preguntó él de forma defensiva; detestaba a la pelirroja, pero ni él sabía el porqué.

Ella lo miró con temor.

- Tenemos que salir de la ciudad por algunos días… me comentó que la mujer que me amenazó, podría venir por mí. – Le confesó suavemente.

El bufó enojado.

- ¿Y le vas a creer? ¿No ves que seguramente es un jueguito de ella? Ella quiere poder, Bella; no le creas esas cosas, aún está dolida por lo que sucedió entre ustedes. – Le dijo, como si supiese todo. Su voz denotaba sabiduría banal.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ella jamás haría algo así. – Defendió ella; no podía entender la renuencia de Marcos en creerle a Anna, ella jamás mentiría con cosas tan importantes como aquellas.

El bufó.

- ¿Entonces por qué no hay una fila de policías cuidando nuestra casa? Créeme, es un juego de poder, conozco a las personas como ella. – Comentó él mientras abrazaba a su novia; pero vio la duda en su mirada, entonces besó su frente. – Llama a la comisaría para ver. – Le comentó suavemente.

Ella asintió suavemente; no era una mala idea. Y se acercó hacia el teléfono, mientras lo miraba a él.

Iba a llamar; y mientras marcaba el número de la comisaría, sentía sus dedos temblar.

_¿Y si era una mentira?_ Pensó la castaña sombríamente, dudando así de Anna.

**Un día después – al mediodía. **

Anna había pasado, junto a Olaf, la mayoría del día anterior buscando información, viendo videos y tratando de conseguir la identidad de cada personaje sospechoso que aparecía ante la cámara.

Tenían varios nombres; varios sospechosos – pero ninguna prueba fehaciente.

Los forenses no habían encontrado ADN ni en la camisa, ni en la escena del crimen; pero sin duda, habían conseguido unas huellas dactilares en los casquillos de las balas.

Sin duda, iban a comenzar con los sospechosos que tenían – habría uno entre ellos, el cual tuviese las huellas dactilares iguales a las encontradas en la evidencia.

Durante el día Anna se vio en la obligación de ir a buscar – y llamar – a cada uno de los sospechosos para reunir sus huellas dactilares – como era de esperar, la mayoría se negó; y ella tuvo que utilizar su placa, y poder sobre la ley, para obligarlos a obedecer.

Ninguno de ellos coincidía ni con el perfil del asesino, ni con la evidencia.

Pero habían faltado dos personas; dos de los sospechosos jamás se hicieron presentes – si no aparecían en un lapso de 24 horas luego de habérseles pedido la asistencia a la comisaría, tendría ella que buscarlos personalmente – y ella sabía que no quería hacer eso; era siempre peligroso.

Observando otra vez los videos de los otros sospechosos que habían fallado en aparecer, se comenzó a dar cuenta de patrones interesantes en el video de uno de los sospechosos.

La forma de caminar, de mirar, y erguirse era la misma que portaban como suya los militares – un militar vestido como civil, caminando por las oscuras calles de Nottingham, mirando de forma sospechosa a su alrededor; sin duda era el sospechoso más _sospechoso_.

Su nombre era Jorge Asimov, según los registros – Anna se encargaría de investigarlo luego.

-0-0-0-

Luego del fiasco con Anna, la pareja había decidido no aceptar más llamadas por parte de la pelirroja; no sólo había mentido – según ellos – sino que nadie en el departamento de policías sabía quién era Elsa Morgan; y los que la conocían no la consideraban como un individuo peligroso.

Bella estaba decepcionada, pero más tranquila; ya sus manos no temblaban y su corazón se había tranquilizado.

Como cada noche, Bella y Marcos se sentaban juntos a ver la televisión, abrazados fuertemente uno del otro; disfrutando del calor que emanaba del cuerpo del ser amado.

- Detesto este programa. – Comentó él mientras veía a un individuo tratando de hacer algunos chistes; pero ninguno le era gracioso.

Bella simplemente sonrió, y lo abrazó con fuerza; él se acercó a sus labios y le robó un dulce beso.

Pero un sonido proveniente del comedor los trajo de vuelta a la realidad – se separaron inmediatamente, mirándose con preocupación.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó la castaña suavemente, su corazón había comenzado a bailar fuertemente en su pecho.

Él estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero otro ruido proveniente de la cocina lo calló.

¡Había alguien en la casa!

Marcos fue el primero en levantarse del sofá, y Bella lo imitó – ya no estaba temblando. Él buscó cualquier cosa que pudiese utilizar para defenderse; y terminó tomando un jarrón con flores en sus manos – la necesidad es la madre de la invención, al fin y al cabo; algún uso le podría dar.

Cruzaron la sala hasta estar frente a la puerta que daba al comedor; Marcos se encontraba temblando ligeramente, mientras que Bella estaba posicionada detrás de él.

Lo que vieron a continuación los sorprendió más aún.

Sentada en una de las sillas, en la gran mesa, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas una mujer rubia de brillantes ojos azules, pálida piel y rojos labios. En sus manos había una copa de vino tinto, y una botella detrás de ella.

Marcos no dudó en dejar caer el florero; y con rapidez tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba detrás de él.

- No sé quién seas, pero si no te vas llamaré a la policía. – Amenazó él mientras comenzaba a marcar el número de la comisaría.

Elsa sonrió sin humor.

- Eso sería perjudicial para Anna. – Comentó la hermosa rubia mientras bebía de la copa.

Marcos se tensó apenas escuchó el nombre de la pelirroja.

- Al demonio con Anna. – Dijo entre dientes, a punto de llamar a la policía.

Pero Bella tomó el teléfono de las manos del hombre; y él comprendió que ella no quería perjudicar a Anna en lo más mínimo, y aun cuando se sentía celoso, se quedó tranquilo – observando a la extraña frente a él.

Bella estaba observando fríamente a la mujer; buscando en su rostro una respuesta.

- ¿En qué te podemos ayudar? – Preguntó de forma valiente la castaña, mientras retaba con su mirada a la intrusa.

Elsa la observó con la misma mirada, retándola.

- Me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué crees que ella lo hace? – Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Quién hace qué? – Preguntó genuinamente confundida la mujer.

- Anna. Su trabajo. ¿Por qué lo hace? – Insistió la rubia.

La rubia inmediatamente llevó la copa a sus labios para tomar otro trago.

- No veo en qué esto sería relevante… – Murmuró la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño.

Elsa suspiró.

- Pues, lo es. Esto podría ayudarla. – La rubia le comentó secamente.

- Lo hace por el deber; la justicia en la que tanto cree. Ríete si quieres. – Comentó la castaña mientras esperaba que la mujer frente a ella rompiese en carcajadas.

Elsa sin embargo, se mantuvo seria; y Bella lo tomó como una señal para seguir hablando.

- Ella cree que la vida es lo único que tenemos, y si se acaba, nos acabamos con ella; es por eso. Tal vez si le diese menos importancia a la muerte, podría ser más feliz de lo que es. – Agregó amargamente Bella.

Elsa pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos.

- ¿Tú crees eso? – Preguntó sin pestañear.

- No lo sé. – Le respondió la castaña con honestidad.

Ya no sabía nada.

- Debió haber sido difícil, estar casada a alguien con ese sentido de la responsabilidad tan arraigado. ¿Le costó muchas cosas?

- Le costó nuestro matrimonio. – Agregó la mujer, mientras que Marcos seguía sin moverse de su puesto.

- No suenas molesta por eso. – Comentó la rubia.

- No lo estoy; estoy orgullosa por lo que hace. Hace cosas que pocos se atreven a hacer en busca de la justicia. – Bella sonrió suavemente, sin humor.

- Estás orgullosa, pero ya no quieres estar casada a ella. ¿Por qué? – La curiosidad la estaba matando.

Bella no tomó la pregunta a la ligera.

- No te voy a responder eso… - Comentó la mujer entre dientes.

- ¿Es por qué dejó morir a Seamus Pierre? – Inquirió la rubia.

- No.

- ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre eso? – Prosiguió tercamente.

Bella inhaló aire de forma sonora, casi sorbiéndolo.

- ¿Sabes lo que ese hombre hizo? Era un… un hijo de… cualquiera hubiese querido… - Ella quería explicar sus sentimientos, pero se le hacía sumamente difícil, su lengua no quería decir lo que su cerebro gritaba por sacar.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo su predicamento.

- Supongo que eso responde a mis preguntas. – Le comentó la rubia mientras le mandaba una de esas sonrisas que sólo puedes ver en la televisión; jamás en la vida real, blanca y perfecta. - Fue un gusto en conocerte, Bella.

Elsa se apresuró a salir por la puerta trasera de la casa – por la misma por la cual había entrado – mientras arreglaba la información en su cabeza; sin duda era capaz de hacer un esfuerzo adicional (y un poco loco) en busca de la información – sin duda ese era el espíritu del _investigador científico_.

Apenas la rubia mujer hubo desaparecido de la vista de la pareja, Bella se abalanzó en dirección a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro – sus manos temblaban visiblemente, mientras su cuerpo había comenzado a bailar la extraña danza del miedo.

Marcos seguía aun en estado de shock, sin hablar y sin decir nada.

Anna no había mentido; y Marcos se sentía culpable y apenado - se habían quedado por petición de él.

-0-0-0-

En la estación todo era caos. La detective Cohen había recibido un mensaje importante, al igual que todos sus compañeros – en forma de un video en YouTube.

Todos los detectives se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una computadora, escuchando las palabras de un hombre lleno de odio.

_Ustedes, policías, me han dañado en cientos de formas; inculparon a mi padre por crímenes que él jamás cometió. Yo, Jorge Asimov, miembro de la marina Inglesa, maté a dos policías ayer; y volveré a matar hasta que mi padre, Enrique Asimov, sea perdonado por todos los crímenes de los cuales fue falsamente inculpado._

_[Fin de la transmisión.]_

Anna abrió los ojos como platos; sin duda sus suposiciones habían estado en lo correcto; el problema era que el hombre era más peligroso que lo que ella supuso en un principio.

Era hora de salir en busca del hombre; si tenía algo de suerte lo encontrarían pronto, pero conociendo éstos casos de _locos en la milicia_, posiblemente no dormiría en días.

Lo cual posiblemente perjudicaría su _performance_.

Se mordió el labio, sabiendo bien lo que vendría.

**-1 día después-**

Anna caminaba con un café entre sus dedos, mientras trataba de evitar comerse al mundo con sus bostezos; su cuerpo se sentía cansado, su mente agotada y sus piernas le dolían.

El conocido sonido de su teléfono sonando la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y atendió sin ver siquiera la pantalla.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó adormilada la pelirroja.

- Escuché las noticias sobre los policías muertos. ¿Ya has encontrado al asesino? – Preguntó una voz aterciopelada; _Elsa_. Pensó Anna.

El sueño que tenía se había esfumado completamente; estaba alerta.

- No, ni siquiera he podido dormir… ¿y tú lo has encontrado? – Preguntó burlescamente la pelirroja; mientras trataba de evitar que un bostezo se hiciese presente como parte de la conversación.

- ¿Crees que estamos todos afiliados a un club? – Preguntó Elsa ligeramente divertida.

Anna bufó.

- Viniendo de ti, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo. – Le respondió sin humor.

La detective colocó el café sobre una mesa, y tomó asiento; dejando descansar su cuerpo.

- Anna, sé lo difícil que es para las personas como tú cuando sus compañeros mueren; debe ser -difícil para ti; como perder parte de tu familia. – Le comentó dulcemente la mujer.

Anna casi se deja engañar entre sus dulces palabras, y delicada voz – _no confíes_. Pensó.

- No voy a discutir el caso, ni mis sentimientos, contigo. – Le dijo con molestia.

- ¿Ni siquiera los casos interesantes? – Preguntó la rubia con terquedad.

Anna respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su enojo.

- ¡Por dios! – Exclamó indignada. – Hay policías, gente, muriendo; esto no es interesante, es doloroso. – Culminó exaltada la pelirroja.

Silencio.

- Tienes razón. – Respondió finalmente la rubia, tratando de sonar empática; aun cuando para ella, la vida de ellos no valiese nada.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente.

- ¿Qué querías? – Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Sólo quería saber cómo te estabas sintiendo más nada. – Y lo había logrado; Elsa Morgan, había logrado que Anna se sintiese culpable durante unos segundos. – Me alegro que estés bien. – Le comentó suavemente. – Estoy intentando empatizar.

Anna se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Supongo; mira, tengo cosas que hacer, debo irme. – Le comentó antes de finalizar la llamada; Anna se sentía extraña hablando con esa mujer sobre sus sentimientos.

Tomó un sorbo de su café para luego cerrar los ojos momentáneamente; quedándose dormida durante unos cinco minutos antes de que Olaf Christie apareciese con noticias importantes.

Un testigo había visto al tal Jorge Asimov entrando en un apartamento en la zona residencial Hall Ruby.

Era un comienzo. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

**Noche. Residencias Hall Ruby.**

Anna junto a un grupo de policías, estaban rodeando el edificio. Tenían que ser cuidadosos, al menos lo suficiente como para que el hombre no se diese cuenta de que habían recibido noticias sobre su paradero.

Anna estaba ahí para guiarlos, simplemente, no pensaba formar parte –directamente.

Lo que sucede con los criminales, es que todos creen que se pueden salir con la suya, pero la mayoría no es lo suficientemente bueno, ni inteligente como para burlar la ley.

Siempre hay alguien observando lo que haces, mirando cada paso; esperando que cometas un error para utilizarlo en tu contra – así se regía la filosofía de Anna; y aun cuando Morgan hubiese sido lo suficientemente brillante, eso no significaba que todos los demás lo fueran.

_Esa noche dormiré tranquila._ Pensó la pelirroja, mientras veía como traían al hombre esposado.

A veces se preguntaba como personas tan incapaces para esconderse podían creerse tan inteligentes - ser criminales.

- Te esperan muchos años en la cárcel. - Le comentó al hombre mientras lo mentían en una patrulla.

-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Anna había llamado a Elsa, para que se reunieran en el puente donde se habían encontrado la primera vez – el mismo donde la detective desenmascaró a Elsa, en el cual habían ya sucedido tantas cosas como para recordar.

Aun cuando sus músculos le dolían y su orgullo seguía herido por los eventos de la noche anterior, la detective se dispuso a reunirse con el calvario de su vida; necesitaba dejar algunas cosas en claro.

- ¿Qué es lo que era tan importante que no me podías decir por teléfono? – Preguntó Elsa mientras se acercaba a la pequeña, pero imponente figura de la detective.

- Quiero que dejes a Bella en paz. – Comentó Anna mientras se recostaba del barandal.

Elsa sonrió de medio lado.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya he culminado mi investigación. – Comentó mientras Anna levantaba su ceja derecha. – Y… no la volveré a fastidiar. – Comentó la rubia, mientras miraba al salvaje río bailar bajo el hermoso puente. – Anna… Bella me agrada, es una mujer fuerte, independiente, y se nota te quiere muchísimo. – La detective se sorprendió ante las palabras de la rubia, pues, entre todas las cosas que esperaba no esperaba algo tan puro salir de un alma tan cruel.

Bufó.

- Entonces tiene una forma extraña de manifestar su cariño. – Comentó la detective mirando hacia sus zapatos lustrosos. - ¿No entiendo por qué haces esto? – Prosiguió Anna, refiriéndose a la información que estaba recibiendo de parte de la rubia.

Elsa simplemente le sonrió.

- Porque somos amigas, Anna. Quiero que te sientas mejor. – Le comentó honestamente.

- No, no. No sé lo que somos, pero no somos amigas. – Respondió la pelirroja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Elsa la observó con sus grandes ojos dulces.

- Cualquier cosa que sucedió, está en el pasado ya. – Le comentó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, casi prometiendo comportarse.

- El pasado crea las bases para el futuro, Elsa; jamás está muerto. – Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, quien se encontraba observando detalladamente la belleza de la rubia.

Elsa se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva en su pelirroja contertulia.

- ¿Aún me tienes miedo? – Preguntó descaradamente.

Anna no dudó en responder.

- Sí.

La honestidad en su voz hizo sonreír a la rubia; pero era una sonrisa verdadera, ni siquiera de burla.

- Jamás te lastimaría. – Le respondió suavemente, mientras la observaba con intensidad.

Elsa entonces le sonrió con simpatía; una expresión que Anna tampoco esperaba ver jamás en el rostro de la mujer; era considerada una sociópata, después de todo.

- Créeme, ella no te dejó por las razones que crees, Anna. Bella no te dejó por la suspensión que recibiste, ni por lo que pasó con Seamus Pierre, ni por tu reputación. Sólo que ella _cree_ que amabas más a tu trabajo, más a la justicia, que a ella. – Prosiguió la rubia.

Anna la observó durante unos segundos, el agradecimiento era palpable en sus ojos. Esas palabras que habían salido de la boca de la rubia mujer, era justamente lo que ella necesitaba para que el peso de sus acciones se elevaran de su cuerpo, para dejarla sintiéndose libre de sus pecados por unos instantes.

La pelirroja le sonrió a la sonriente rubia.

- Un café no nos hará amigas, Morgan. – Le comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la rubia; incluso Anna se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero ya no las podía tomar de vuelta, ya Elsa las había escuchado.

La rubia no esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras, pero igualmente siguió a la detective hasta el restaurante más cercano; Elsa se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el transcurso, quería reservar sus palabras para cuando Anna estuviese cómodamente sentada.

_Será interesante_. Pensó la mujer de cabello blondo mientras tomaba asiento frente a su contertulia, quien en aquél momento se estaba despojando de su bléiser, colocándolo elegantemente sobre el respaldar de la silla.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que compartir una conversación mientras tomaban un café podía dar piel al desarrollo de una amistad; ninguna quiso dejar sus barreras abajo, porque ninguna de las dos quería caer ante el campo magnético de la otra.

Igualmente, las sonrisas y coqueteos no faltaron en aquel encuentro – ambas eran inteligentes (aunque nadie podía negar que Elsa lo fuese aún más), y ambas estaban rotas por dentro (Y nadie podía negar que Anna estuviese más destruida) – sólo que jamás lo admitirían… en voz alta; había un pacto invisible, en el cual estaba escrito que ambas estaban a la misma altura.

Ninguna era mejor que la otra; ninguna era peor.

Simplemente, iguales.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Se preguntarán porque no desarrollé más el caso de Jorge Asimov… la respuesta es: porque simplemente no era importante para la trama a futuro. (No me quiero explayar en sinsentidos.)

**PD:** No he corregido la redacción, eso lo veré luego. xD Saludos y felices fiestas.

Éste capítulo, sin embargo, no es mi favorito... pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia u_u igualmente, espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, pronto las cosas se van a poner buenas de verdad xD (Capaz van a llorar, o a querer golpearme, ¿quién sabe?)

**PD2:** Sí, Anna es mayor que Elsa en esta historia. :D Y... Okey… digamos que dije que no haría a Elsa tan demente, y lo intenté… ella no está loca, simplemente cumple con las características de los sociópatas/narcisistas/limítrofe (no todos a la vez, solo que eso dependerá en el desarrollo del personaje) xD Creo que estoy explicando mucho...

Nos vemos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer (otra vez): Los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, y la historia le pertenece a BBC, por su serie de Luther.

Agradezco sobremanera los comentarios (reviews) que me dejan, y todo su apoyo. Ustedes son geniales. :D PD: Les aviso de una que el próximo capítulo ya está en producción – no me tardaré mucho en subirlo. (No prometo nada xD) (Espero que no me quieran martillar el cerebro muy fuertemente o matar... las cosas siempre se arreglan o... ¿¡quién sabe!?)

_Chicos, los casos y las investigaciones no las explicaré en su totalidad; recuerden que hasta los momentos hemos estado leyendo algo como 'historias continuas' de la vida de nuestros personajes – aunque… por fin… ¡trama! Sí, ya sé… puaj con este capítulo XD (pero me encantó la interacción entre las chicas… ¿No? ¿Nadie más? Bueno...)_

_Puede ser que en un futuro cuando tenga tiempo para arreglar algunos capítulos, mejoraré la narrativa de cada uno de ellos (pero eso será en un futuro cercano) :)_

**-Capítulo 5-**

Entre las cosas más vergonzosas que le habían sucedido a Marcos, la peor fue el haber sido detenido por una Van negra de camino a su casa. Pero no fue el hecho lo que lo humilló, sino que fue obligado a salir de su vehículo para ser golpeado repetidamente por hombres y mujeres enmascarados.

Aun en su mente resonaban las risas y las palabras que salían por entre los orificios de las máscaras: _aléjate de Bella. _

Su rostro le dolía terriblemente, al igual que su orgullo; y en su mente sólo podía existir un culpable para su desdicha; alguien lo suficientemente enojada y triste como para vengarse de su buena suerte en el amor – Anna.

No había otra explicación en su mente – y creyendo saber bien, quien había ordenado su golpiza, se dirigió al departamento de policías para levantar una queja en contra de la detective Cohen.

_Aléjate de Bella. _Recordó las palabras escuchadas mientras había sido golpeado, y, pues, ¿Quién más querría separarlo del amor de su vida?

Se encargaría de hacer justicia en su nombre, y en el de Bella – no se podía seguir dejando intimidar por una placa y un par de trenzas rojas.

Lo que él no sabía era que en ese mismo momento, una detective pelirroja estaría recibiendo un video del ataque en su correo electrónico – y lo que él tampoco sabía, era que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

**2 días después – 10:00 a.m. – Comisaría de Nottingham.**

El detective superintendente, Duque Weselton, se encontraba caminando bajo las miradas curiosas y asustadas de los detectives y policías del departamento de policías.

Su pequeño tamaño físico, pero gran reputación lo engrandecían en su cargo hasta llevarlo al punto de haber sido mitificado en varias ocasiones; él era conocido y también temido, por sus aciertos y por su impecable minuciosidad en el trabajo.

El detective Weselton era un hombre orgulloso, de poco cabello grisáceo, gran mostacho, y lentes que colgaban del puente de su nariz. Bajo su brazo llevaba unas carpetas de manila, y en su mano tenía agarrado en un firme puño, un maletín negro.

Indudablemente, lo que carecía en tamaño lo compensaba con su mirada escrutadora, la cual hacía temblar hasta al más gallardo de los policías.

Al lado de él caminaba el jefe de la comisaría, Sven Orwell.

- He recibido muchas quejas, últimamente, en contra de la detective Cohen. – Le comentó el pequeño hombrecito a Sven. – Pero hay una específicamente mortificante. – Continuó el hombre tentativamente, mientras esperaba una reacción por parte del jefe de detectives Orwell.

El moreno conocía bien a los suyos, pero sabía también que Anna no era el tipo de detective que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra, y con un gruñido de molestia, no dudó de la culpabilidad de ella.

- ¿Cuál queja? – Preguntó el hombre mientras apretaba sus largas maños en un par de puños.

El superintendente Weselton suspiró, e inmediatamente sacó una foto de la carpeta; en ella se podía apreciar el rostro de un hombre joven, blanco de ojos verdes y cabello negro – sus ojos estaban morados, sus mejillas tenían tanto moretones como cortadas, su labio inferior tenía una hendidura sangrienta, y su nariz se veía morada y ligeramente desviada.

El nombre de la víctima estaba escrito con marcador negro permanente por la parte de atrás de la foto: _Marcos Stevenson_.

- Necesito hacerle unas preguntas a la detective, por cuestiones protocolarias. – Comentó Duque Weselton mientras tomaba la fotografía de vuelta, y la guardaba celosamente.

- Por supuesto. – Comentó Sven mientras dirigía al superintendente a la oficina de la joven detective; comenzó a caminar, mientras se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no negarse a la petición de su jefe.

En la comisaría necesitaban a Anna para el caso en el que estaban trabajando en el momento, y no se podían dar el lujo de perderla.

_¿Por qué siempre se tiene que meter en problemas?_ Pensó él mientras que paso a paso se acercaban más y más al lugar de trabajo de la pelirroja.

Las luces de la oficina de la detective estaban encendidas, y a través de los gruesos vidrios a prueba de balas, se podía ver a una persona cuya forma borrosa se encontraba observando atentamente la computadora.

Al abrir la puerta, Sven se encontró con el detective Olaf revisando información sobre el sospechoso principal de un secuestro y posible asesinato.

- ¿Y la detective Cohen? – Preguntó el jefe, mientras el detective novato Christie subía la vista rápidamente en dirección a la puerta. Sven se veía preocupado, mirando en todas las direcciones.

Olaf Christie se vio tentado a preguntarle a su jefe si se encontraba _bien_, pero conociendo al hombre de parcas palabras, simplemente decidió ir al grano.

- Se encuentra en el cuarto B-1 de interrogación. – Comentó el castaño, pero al ver que su jefe levantaba una ceja en interrogación, prosiguió con su explicación. – Encontramos a una supuesta víctima que logró escapar de Melvin Friant. – Aclaró apresuradamente, casi aglomerando las palabras en su discurso. – Está armando el caso.

- Gracias. – Sven se volteó, y siguió su camino hacia la sala de interrogación en la cual encontraría a su detective favorito.

Olaf se quedó asustado en la oficina, preguntándose a sí mismo si había hecho lo correcto al decirle al jefe donde se encontraba Anna – pues la mirada de éste lo intimidó sobremanera.

**Cuarto de interrogación B-1.**

Anna se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una silla, mientras su codo derecho reposaba suavemente sobre la gran mesa gris y metálica de la habitación.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que parecía estar en sus cuarenta años a lo sumo; los cabellos castaños del hombre estaban peinados hacia atrás, y se veían ligeramente grasosos bajo la luz de la habitación. Su rostro mandíbula estaba tensa, y sus mejillas ahuecadas y ojos hundidos le daban una apariencia miserable al pobre hombre.

El perfil de Oswald Benson, un policía cuya última misión había sido ser un policía encubierto el cual estaba investigando a un excéntrico millonario – y autoproclamado _vampiro_.

- Sé que no es fácil, pero necesitamos su testimonio para poder crear un perfil sobre el sospechoso. – Comentó Anna mientras miraba fijamente al policía, ella sabía que debía tener más tacto al interrogar victimas de situaciones estresantes y peligrosas, pero la vida de una mujer corría peligro, y no se podía dar el lujo de esperar a que el hombre se abriera a ella.

Oswald Benson suspiró pesadamente, y levantando sus ojos asustados en dirección a la detective Cohen.

- ¿Cómo terminaste siendo una víctima? – Preguntó ella, y aun cuando conocía la historia, necesitaba escucharla de la boca por razones legales; era puro protocolo al fin y al cabo.

El hombre bajó la mirada.

Anna entendía su situación, ella también había sido la víctima en varias ocasiones; ella también había presenciado la muerte – ella entendía el temor del hombre; pero no podía perder el tiempo – cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos para la vida de la mujer secuestrada.

- Vamos; la vida de una mujer está en juego. – Le urgió ella mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa, tratando de que el hombre hablase más rápido por medio de la intimidación.

Sven estaba observando toda la interacción desde afuera. _No me puedo dar el lujo de perderla_. Pensó; él iba a esperar afuera de la habitación por Anna – necesitaba explicarle la delicada situación en la cual se encontraba; y aun cuando no quisiese, él pensaba que ella era culpable.

_Todo se puede esperar de alguien que deja a otro morir._ Pensó él, sintiéndose culpable al recordar el caso de Seamus Pierre.

_Demonios. _Pensó él mientras se recostaba contra la pared contraria al cuarto B-1.

0-0-0-0

**1:00 p.m. Centro de investigación de Nottingham.**

La rubia, Elsa Morgan, estaba revisando algunos documentos en las computadoras del laboratorio científico en el cual trabajaba. Sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraban opacados bajo la luz artificial de la oficina, mientras que su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes.

No se podía concentrar en el trabajo, y eso la fastidiaba sobremanera.

La luz proveniente del monitor iluminaba sus facciones, y ella no pudo evitar desviar su mirada del monitor, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos tratando de calmar su frustración.

Había pasado más de un par de semanas desde que la detective Cohen le había invitado a tomar un café, y junto con eso, un par de semanas desde la última vez que había cometido algo ilegal – y, la vida era increíblemente aburrida sin los estímulos necesarios para sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas.

Y tampoco había recaudado la información que quería; pero poco le importaba obtener información innecesaria de los labios de la detective, pues Elsa sabía que sólo mirando el rostro de la pelirroja era suficiente para desvelar su personalidad, y eso era todo lo que ella quería – la rubia se premiaba de pensar que solamente mirando a sus ojos podía ver cada una de sus debilidades y miedos.

Tal vez era su megalomanía hablando.

Frunció el ceño. Ella estaba consciente que entre sus atributos más favorables no figuraban ni la empatía ni el altruismo – al menos no de forma natural. Sin embargo, la capacidad para leer a las personas, entender sus emociones sin sentirlas y mezclarse entre la sociedad fueron habilidades desarrolladas durante su injusta infancia.

Pero lo que la distraía no era aquello, era el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida se sentía capaz de sentir una serie de sentimientos extraños para ella; y eso la enojaba – la hacía sentir que estaba perdiendo el juego que ella misma había comenzado.

_Pero perder jamás había estado en su vocabulario._

Un gruñido en forma de carraspeo la sacó sin delicadeza de sus pensamientos.

Elsa levantó sus ojos inocentes – los cuales pretendían ser inocentes – para encontrarse con la mirada verde agua de una pelirroja.

_Ah-na. _Pensó la rubia cambiando su semblante de inocencia por una sonrisa vacía, mientras observaba a la detective uniformada que se encontraba frente a ella – la pelirroja simplemente se veía cansada, la delataban las ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro.

- Entonces, detective. ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó ella, mientras su expresión se tornaba feroz, y su sonrisa crecía, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.

Anna simplemente se quedó parada, observándola y detallando cada una de las expresiones faciales de la rubia.

- No sé qué impulsa a las personas a hacer las cosas que hacen, pero cuando cometen actos ilegales, Elsa, sé que tengo que detenerlas. – Comentó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas en frente al escritorio de la rubia.

Elsa Morgan levantó una ceja, no entendía bien a donde iba la conversación.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Marcos? – Preguntó firmemente la pelirroja mientras miraba la ceja levantada de su contertulia.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Elsa, quien parecía genuinamente sorprendida, pero Anna podía ver a través de esa máscara.

La detective bufó.

- Sé que fuiste tú quien contrató a los matones. ¿Sabes en el problema en el que estoy metida? – Le preguntó la pelirroja, pero una parte de ella no se podía sentir enojada en lo más mínimo; tenía una paciencia terriblemente buena para con la mujer frente a ella. – Voy a perder mi trabajo, Elsa; he intentado hablar con Marcos, y él no me cree que no fui yo… pero tampoco le puedo decir que has sido tú, no te quiero delatar; ¿no ves cuán horribles son las situaciones en las cuales me pones?

La voz de Anna denotaba una emoción que Elsa no comprendía del todo. _Ansiedad._

La rubia suspiró; no se sentía culpable, pero sin duda tampoco quería que Anna estuviese sufriendo a causa de sus acciones.

- Intentaba ayudarte. – Le comentó suavemente, un susurro casi imperceptible; sin embargo su mirada seguía fijamente prendida a la de la mujer mayor. – Quería que recuperaras a Bella. – Continuó la rubia.

Anna intentó no soltar una carcajada ante las últimas palabras de la rubia.

- Esto jamás me ayudará a recuperar a Bella; Las cosas no funcionan en el mundo real de esta forma. – Comentó Anna suavemente, su voz no sonaba dulce pero tampoco áspera. - Sin embargo, no vine a culparte ni a hablar sobre mi exesposa, vine porque necesito que me ayudes a atrapar a alguien. – Suspiró – Necesito atraparlo antes de que me vuelvan a suspender. – Agregó innecesariamente.

Elsa levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa. La rubia estaba segura de que Anna estaba jugando con ella; la detective jamás compartiría información sobre casos con ella. ¿O sí?

- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un juego policíaco de los tuyos? ¿No es otro intento para hacerme hablar para atraparme? – Preguntó la rubia mientras se paraba de su asiento, para acercarse peligrosamente a la detective Cohen; necesitaba escrudiñar el pecoso rostro de la pelirroja.

- Bueno, primero, eso sería ilegal. – Comentó Anna con diversión en la voz. - Y, segundo, realmente necesito atrapar a este hombre. – Agregó suavemente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

Elsa volvió a sonreírle de forma feroz.

- ¿Lo quieres atrapar a él más de lo que me quieres atrapar a mí? – Le preguntó coquetamente, mientras ondulaba entre pestañeos sus pestañas negras.

- Por los momentos, sí. – La garganta de la pelirroja se secó, y la respuesta sarcástica que quería decir se atoró en su garganta; una parte de ella sabía que su corazón se estaba acelerando al dejarse llevar por el encanto natural de la rubia.

_El carisma puede llegar a ser una terrible arma._

- Porque si comenzaras a perder interés en mí… me sentiría destruida. – Le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja mientras seguía con su extraño juego de miradas y sonrisas entre el coqueteo y la amistad.

Anna la observó durante unos segundos, estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia, y aun cuando confiaba plenamente en ella, sabía que su dinámica entre la amistad y enemistad, la confianza y la desconfianza, todavía estaba ahí – jugando un papel importante en su singular amistad.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto entre las dos, pero aun en fondo se podía escuchar el ruido de algunas máquinas y los pasos de los científicos del centro.

Anna sabía que ignorar ese último comentario sería mejor.

- Necesito entender su mente; entender cómo se siente no sentir nada; cómo es no tener sentimientos. – Confesó la detective mientras movía sus pies frenéticamente. Estaba ansiosa.

Elsa volteó los ojos, ligeramente molesta.

- Yo tengo sentimientos. – Comentó con una voz muy baja; no quería ser muy obvia con la mujer.

- No sientes compasión... - Respondió la pelirroja mientras sonreía de medio lado.

La señorita Morgan se mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes delanteros superiores.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así no puedo empatizar con las acciones de éste supuesto hombre más de lo que tú puedes, porque pasando por alto un supuesto acto, llevado a cabo por razones supuestamente diferentes, él y yo no somos para nada iguales. – Le comentó en total seriedad la rubia.

Jamás admitiría lo que había hecho; y eso hizo sonreír a la pelirroja. Inmediatamente Anna asintió con su cabeza, entendiendo sus palabras; quería decirle que no, que no estaba de acuerdo; pero la joven mujer lo que carecía en humanidad lo tenía en intuición – confiaba en su criterio.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? – Inquirió luego de unos segundos.

Elsa sonrió divertida.

- Primero necesito que me expliques bien la situación. – Le replicó la señorita Morgan.

Y así lo hizo Anna, explicó el secuestro de una mujer embarazada, el perfil del sospechoso principal quien en varias ocasiones había sido demandado por comportamientos sexuales perversos – dirigidos especialmente al vampirismo; luego la detective explicó su estrategia, explicó lo inexplicable de la situación; explicó su temor de volver a fallar – y a Elsa sólo le bastaba con saber que la mujer que tenía enfrente le tenía confianza.

- Este hombre es sólo un niño rico queriendo llamar la atención. – Comenzó a explicar la joven rubia. - Tú ya conoces su debilidad, su compulsión por dominar; por mantener el control. Tú sabes bien cómo utilizar eso a tu favor. – Le comentó entretenida la mujer.

Anna no contestó inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó atónita la detective, mientras sus cejas se perdían en su flequillo.

- Ah, vamos Anna. – Comentó Elsa exasperada. - Cambia las reglas de su juego; hazlo perder el control. – Le dijo en un susurro, acercando su cuerpo al de la otra mujer.

La detective Cohen comprendió inmediatamente lo que intentaba decirle la señorita Morgan; y eso la hizo bufar de forma impropia para una dama; y se alejó de ella.

- Sí, maravilloso. – Comentó la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo con un tono ligeramente sarcástico mientras volteaba los ojos. - Ya intenté eso contigo y no funcionó.

La risilla de Elsa reverberó a través de la oficina.

- Pero casi lo logras. – Le respondió ella, extrañamente orgullosa de la detective; durante unos segundos se sintió asqueada de esos mismos pensamientos, pero ese sentimiento desagradable desapareció al instante en el cual observó la flama de la determinación en los ojos de la detective.

Le había devuelto la confianza en sí misma; entonces se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

- Fue un placer ayudarte. – Le dijo la rubia mientras le daba la espalda a la detective; necesitaba que la mujer se fuera para ella poder ir a arreglar el problema en el cual había metido a la pelirroja.

Pero Anna pareció no moverse; y fue ahí cuando Elsa volteó su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa de medio lado y un par de ojos que parecían divertidos. Sin duda el pequeño espectáculo de indiferencia para con ella la había divertido.

- Gracias. – Le comentó Anna, antes de caminar en dirección a la salida.

La rubia simplemente no contesto; no le agradaban las emociones que esa mujer le hacía sentir – porque para Elsa Morgan, las emociones estaban ligadas a la debilidad humana.

Y la debilidad era algo desagradable para ella.

Y las cosas desagradables se tenían que destruir.

Entonces se cuestionó si debería continuar su amistad con aquella mujer – pero la respuesta sería, por supuesto, afirmativa. Para ella, Anna era divertida, y a la vez adictiva como una droga.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de apagar el monitor de la computadora.

0-0-0-0

Hans se encontraba caminando nerviosamente por los pasillos de la comisaría, tratando no ser visto mientras intentaba llegar a las escaleras de emergencia; necesitaba dirigirse al lugar más privado del edificio: el techo.

Había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de su socio y hermano.

_From: Adam W. _

_Llamame bro; tengo un trabajo perfecto para ti. _

Cerró la puerta que conectaba a las escaleras con el techo cuando llegó a éste; y pegando su espalda contra la superficie de la puerta, de dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Sus dedos temblaban en anticipación; sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo su hermano – una forma fácil de ganar dinero – porque ser detective jamás pagaría tanto como lo hacía el crimen; lo ilegal.

Marcó el número de forma apresurada, y escuchando el tono de espera, sintió el latido de su corazón incrementándose.

- _Hermanito. Me alegra que llamaras. _– Contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea; se escuchaba burlona pero cálida a la misma vez.

Hans bufó, él sabía que jamás había sido el favorito entre sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Adam? – Preguntó el pelirrojo detective ligeramente emocionado, mientras sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea respiró profundamente, para luego dejar escapar el aire en un sonoro suspiro.

- _¿Te acuerdas del primo Joshua? _– Preguntó enigmáticamente el hermano de Hans.

- ¿Qué con él? – Respondió ácidamente.

- _Nos habló de un amigo de él que está por casarse con una millonaria; podríamos sacarle un poco de jugo a la situación… diamantes. ¿Qué te parece? _– Le respondió Adam, mientras Hans sentía como su pulso se aceleraba y su visión se desenfocaba.

Ese trabajo le podría arreglar la vida; no tendría que trabajar más nunca. Igualmente, nadie tenía que salir lastimado – ya lo había hecho antes; pero jamás habían estado de por medio un lote de diamantes – eso le resolvería la vida.

- Estoy adentro. – Respondió sin pensarlo mucho; al final para él la moral y la ética no eran más que un par de palabras en el diccionario.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

- _Lo haremos en una semana, hermanito; te llamaré en dos días._ – Agregó Adam antes de finalizar la llamada.

El pelirrojo suspiró feliz.

0-0-0-0

Marcos tenía una bolsa con hielo presionada contra su rostro adolorido, mientras que su otra mano se encontraba tecleando algunas palabras en un documento de Word, en su laptop negra.

Su mirada fluctuaba de forma nerviosa a través de toda la extensión de la sala; Bella se estaba arreglando para salir a visitar a unas amigas, mientras él se estaba escondiendo del ojo público – él sabía que sus miedos eran infantiles, pero no quería ser golpeado por segunda vez en menos de una semana.

- Prométeme que me vas a llamar apenas llegues. – Le dijo él, mientras la mano que sostenía la bolsa con hielo se tensaba hasta el punto de palidecer.

Bella simplemente se acercó a él y le besó la frente.

- Sí, mi vida. – Le comentó antes de tomar su abrigo y salir por la puerta principal de la vivienda. Bella se encontraba ligeramente enojada con Marcos debido a que ella sabía que Anna Cohen jamás haría algo tan cruel en contra de su persona. Ella confiaba en aquella mujer; la castaña la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Marcos bajó la mirada, y gruñó. Cada movimiento, cada expresión de preocupación en su rostro le producía un dolor sin límites.

Escuchó el sonido del viejo carro de su novia; y suspiró aliviado de que al menos nada le hubiese pasado en los 3 metros de la casa hasta el carro.

La paranoia lo iba a consumir.

Un sonido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; él sabía que Bella ya se había ido – entonces se asustó; no sabía si el sonido había sido creado por su subconsciente o por alguna persona.

Se paró de la silla, y casi tumbó su laptop en el proceso. Sus manos temblaban, y su ceño fruncido le producía dolor.

Entonces la vio; bajando elegantemente de las toscas escaleras de la casa, se encontraba la hermosísima Elsa Morgan – su cabello estaba trenzado, y reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras que su rostro no delataba ninguna de sus intenciones.

Marcos se quedó sin palabras – debido al miedo.

- Me temo que Anna no te hizo eso, fui yo. – Comentó la rubia mientras se aproximaba más y más al hombre, el cual había comenzado a retroceder instintivamente.

El rostro de la señorita Morgan se encontraba impregnado en rojo, mejillas rojas, ojos rojos y una nariz roja también – como si hubiese estado llorando; pero él no era tan tonto como para creer eso.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras recobraba un poco de su valor para hacerle frente a la mujer frente a él.

Elsa bajó la mirada teatralmente.

- La razón es que no me puedo controlar. – Comentó en un suspiro, muy suave y lleno de dolor.

Él bufó.

- Esa es una mentira… - Le respondió el hombre, estirando cada una de las palabras.

Ella subió la mirada sin pestañear, sin delatar sus intenciones.

- No, en serio, hago cosas al azar, lo siento… - Dijo con la misma voz, suave y delicada, casi vulnerable. - Helado. – Agregó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Marcos la miró estoicamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Helado. – Repitió el nombre, casi en forma de pregunta, pero sin quitar la rabia de su voz.

Elsa sonrió ligeramente, entendiendo por fin que el hombre no caería en su juego.

- Completamente. – Respondió ella para luego morder su labio inferior.

El pelinegro no dijo más nada, y se dispuso a mirarla fijamente mientras ella trataba en lo posible de empatizas.

- Vale, Marcos, realmente lo hice porque no me agradabas; lo siento, en serio. – Continuó Elsa al ver la falta de retroalimentación por parte de su contertulia. - Pero realmente necesito que agarres ese teléfono y retires la queja. – Agregó, y junto a sus palabras, dio un paso más; acercándose al hombre de ojos verdes. – Por favor. – Prosiguió ella de forma dulce.

Él no dijo nada; pero ya la joven rubia había comenzado a perder su paciencia.

0-0-0-0

La ayuda de Elsa Morgan, sin duda le había regresado la confianza necesaria para poder jugar bien las cartas a su favor. Anna sabía que la joven mujer no era tan mala una vez que la conocías – al contrario, era una persona con la cual la conversación se hacía fluida; natural.

Anna inmediatamente dirigió su atención a su compañero Olaf, para luego observar al sospechoso, Friant, frente a ella.

Con unos golpecillos contra la puerta del cuarto de interrogación, Sven hizo acto de aparición, requiriendo – urgentemente – la presencia de la pelirroja; y dejando a un novato, Olaf, a cargo de hacer las preguntas.

El joven hombre se sentía nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado – tal vez lograría demostrar su valor como futuro detective.

Anna no se sentía muy feliz de haber sido requerida durante la interrogación, pero sabía que no se podía negar, menos si se trataba del superintendente Weselton – el hombre tenía el poder suficiente como para hacerla perder su trabajo.

- Detective. – Comentó el pequeño hombre de extraño mostacho. - La moral y la ética son las cualidades más importantes que deben tener todos y cada uno de los detectives de esta comisaría. – Continuó Weselton.

La pelirroja sabía a donde iba la conversación.

- He recibido suficientes quejas en su contra como para suspenderla por tiempo indefinido. – Prosiguió el hombre, mientras Anna sentía como un peso terrible se posaba sobre sus hombros. - ¿Algo que decir en su defensa?

La pelirroja sintió arder su rostro en rabia, pero no iba a dejar que sus emociones le ganaran a la razón.

- No he sido yo quien ha hecho eso. – Dijo ella en baja voz, controlando sus impulsos.

Él la escrudiñó con la mirada.

- Las mentiras tampoco son bien recibidas, señorita Cohen. – Fue la respuesta del pequeño hombrecito.

Anna apretó la mandíbula, casi mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso; y durante unos segundos, sintió como el ambiente a su alrededor se tensaba.

- ¿Algo qué decir? – Preguntó el hombre, otra vez.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, porque… - Comenzó a decir el hombre, pero el sonido de su teléfono sonando lo desenfocó de su tarea. – Discúlpeme. – Comentó Weselton al atender la llamada.

La detective vio como Duque Weselton se alejaba lentamente de ella, para poder conversar tranquilamente con cualquiera quien le hubiese llamado.

Al regresar, el hombre parecía enojado – tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea; pero eso no fue lo que descolocó a la pelirroja, sino el hecho de que él la estaba mirando con rudeza, como si algo más hubiese sido su culpa.

Pero aun cuando quisiese defenderse, prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

- Al parecer la queja ha sido levantada. – Confesó luego de unos segundos el Superintendente; y el peso que Anna había sentido se elevó de su cuerpo. – No sé qué hiciste, pero llegaré al fondo de tus artimañas. – Agregó el hombre en un murmuro muy suave.

Anna se mordió la lengua para no reírse en la cara del hombre; ella no había hecho nada, pero al parecer Elsa había sido su artimaña, o al menos eso pensaba.

- ¿Lo ve? Entonces, ya nada me retiene. – Comentó Anna casi ahogándose en la euforia del momento, pero logró mantenerla dentro de sí. - Si me disculpa. – Agregó, y vio como el hombrecillo asentía con la cabeza; él era ahora el que tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Anna regresó al cuarto de interrogación, sintiéndose triunfante, mientras que un enojado superintendente miraba cada uno de sus toscos pasos. Y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Duque Weselton caminó en la dirección contraria – _llegaré al fondo del asunto_. Pensó mientras apretaba sus pequeñas maños en un par de puños.

Apenas el hombre se desapareció de su vista, Anna dejó salir una pequeña carcajada de felicidad – siempre había querido ver esa expresión en el rostro del hombre.

_Ella no es tan mala después de todo. _Anna pensó en la rubia antes de enfocarse de nuevo en su tarea como detective.

_Irás a la cárcel, Melvin. _Pensó la mujer mientras se reunía de vuelta con Olaf Christie, el cual lucía orgulloso de haber estado trabajando sólo en su primera misión – y no haber muerto en el intento.

El señor Melvin Friant lucía arrogante; él pensaba que no lo lograrían encontrar culpable.

**2 días después.**

Había logrado atrapar al secuestrador, asesino y pervertido sexual de Melvin Friant. Había logrado encontrar evidencias del asesinato de una joven mujer – y luego de que varios testigos testificaran en su contra, el hombre había terminado en prisión con cuatro cadenas perpetuas por cumplir.

Anna sonrió complacida con su trabajo – la justicia siempre gana.

Habían sido, sin embargo, dos días sin saber nada de Elsa Morgan - la mujer parecía estar evadiendo a la detective; algo de lo cual Anna estaba consciente.

Pero eso no era lo que inundaba su cerebro en aquél momento, ella simplemente quería descansar - Olaf, Kristoff y Hans le habían hablado con ella para reunirse a comer y celebrar de otro éxito detectivesco, pero ella simplemente quería regresar a su apartamento; relajarse, dormir – cosas que no había podido hacer en los últimos cuatro días.

Tomó las llaves de su apartamento, y abriendo la puerta, entró a la comodidad de su hogar. Las luces apagadas y la pequeñez de su apartamento le daban una sensación de seguridad que casi nunca en su vida había sentido – usualmente, era ella la que proveía tal sentimiento de seguridad.

Suspiró aliviada – pero el alivio duró poco.

- Anna. – Escuchó una voz decir a sus espaldas, y apenas se percató del individuo que había invadido su residencia, sintió un par de cálidos labios prendidos a los suyos.

De la sorpresa se separó de la sensación foránea en su cuerpo. Asustada se alejó unos pasos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó luego de que el susto se hubiese pasado; sin embargo, la sorpresa aun la embargaba. Su corazón todavía latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

_¿Estoy soñando?_ Pensó Anna mientras colocaba sus manos contra su propio pecho, tratando de calmar el tamboreo en su pecho.

La mujer frente a ella, cuyos cabellos castaños se encontraban sueltos, dio un paso más – quedando nariz contra nariz con la detective.

- Te creí, siempre. – Comenzó a decir la mujer. - Marcos me contó que no fuiste tú quien lo lastimó. – Prosiguió mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja. - Yo lo sabía. – Murmuró antes de volver a pegar sus labios contra los de la detective.

_Esto está mal._ Pensó Anna antes de dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. _Bella._

Por un momento se quiso despegar de la mujer, pero su fuerza de voluntad no era tan grande - se sentía vulnerable en los brazos de la mujer que en algún momento de su vida, había amado tanto.


End file.
